Ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis, juste le Purgatoire
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Spoilers saison 8! Retrouvez Castiel, Dean, Benny et une autre fille qui tentent de sortir du Purgatoire...
1. Chapitre Un : Survivre

**Ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis, juste le Purgatoire.**

**Chapitre Un : Survivre.**

Entre les deux. Ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer. Ni mort, ni vivant. Le Purgatoire les emprisonnait. Aucune issue de secours, rien. Ils étaient seuls maintenant. Et séparés. Dean Winchester, d'un côté. Castiel et Alice, de l'autre. Depuis qu'ils avaient tué le Leviathan, Dick Roman, ils erraient comme des âmes en peine dans ce lieu d'abandon et de perdition.

Des jours, des mois passèrent. Ils n'avaient plus aucuns espoirs. Castiel et Alice restèrent ensemble pour se soutenir. Dans un état pas croyable cela dit. L'ange déchu ne ressemblait plus à cet être de lumière qu'il fut autrefois. Ses vêtements de l'asile n'avaient même plus la couleur blanche, mais marron. De la terre, de la poussière, du sang… Son bon vieux trenchcoat qui le caractérisait tant, fut dans un état pitoyable. Déchiré, tâché, mouillé et recouvert de crasse. Seul demeurait encore son bracelet de l'hôpital psychiatrique, sur lequel on lisait à peine le prénom inscrit dessus : « Castiel. » Physiquement l'ange n'était pas mieux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus perdaient de leur éclat, une barbe commençait même à pousser, la fatigue lui donnait des cernes, le manque de nourriture l'avait horriblement amaigri. Et si lui perdait de plus en plus de force, pour la jeune fille se fut encore pire. Alice aussi était encore vêtue de ses vêtements d'asile. Qui se retrouvèrent dans le même état que ceux de Castiel. Ses longs cheveux blonds devinrent ternes et emmêlés, ses yeux bleus portaient encore les traces de ses larmes… Son corps n'en était même plus un. Avec seulement la peau sur les os, elle ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées, et pourtant il fallait encore lutter. Ils se traînaient, chacun à leur tour. Celui qui était le plus apte à réfléchir, à parler ou marcher, à aider l'autre. Evidemment, ce fut rarement le cas d'Alice.

Devant eux une forêt à perte de vue. Des arbres, des ombres, des yeux rouges de tous les côtés. Puis, juste là, ils entendirent un petit clapotis. Le bruit d'un ruisseau. Rassemblant leur courage et le peu de force qu'ils leur restaient, ils coururent vers cette rivière. Il y découvrit un tout petit lac de galets. Au bord duquel ils se laissèrent tomber pour boire jusqu'à plus soif et tenter d'enlever la couche de crasse sur leur peau. Dans leur gorge, ce fut comme si la vie coulait à flot. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas la voix qui les appelait. Et puis, ils pensaient aussi qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

- Cass !? Ali !?

Se rendant à l'évidence qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage, le jeune couple tenta d'analyser la voix. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la fille réagit.

- Dean ?!

Elle et Castiel se levèrent pour finalement se retrouver face au frère Winchester. Sous le choc, tant par la rencontre, que par l'allure de Dean. Lui aussi se retrouvait dans un sal état. Le visage couvert de blessure, de sang, de saleté. Les vêtements mouillés, sales, dépenaillés. Il tenait également une drôle d'arme à la main. Comme une hache de fortune. Physiquement, il avait l'air d'être plus en forme. Comme si la chasse aux monstres et l'adrénaline lui servaient de nourriture. Il fut tellement ravi et joyeux de revoir ses amis qu'il se jeta dans leurs bras. Bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop les serrer sous peine de leurs briser une côte.

- J'ai enfin réussi à vous retrouver !

Mais l'ange et la fille étaient trop occupés à zieuter l'homme qui se trouvait aux côtés de Dean. Ce dernier vit leurs regards interrogateurs et leur expliqua.

- Cass, Ali, voici Benny. Il est avec moi depuis un moment. On a pas mal chassé ensemble et il m'a aidé à vous retrouver.

Ils le lorgnèrent quelques secondes puis ils repassèrent à Dean. Mais Benny n'avait pas encore commencé à parler… Et quelque chose disait à Castiel et Alice qu'il n'était pas d'humeur amicale.

- Pourquoi vous avez abandonné Dean ?

- Benny, gronda l'aîné. Pas maintenant. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ils ont dû être attaqués ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Laissons-les parler dans ce cas.

Deux paires d'yeux avides de réponse se tournèrent vers nos deux déchus. La honte se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Cass ? Ali ? s'inquiéta le Winchester.

- On s'est enfui, marmonna l'ange.

- Pardon ?

- Dean, repris Alice, on a dû partir. Mais pour te protéger. Castiel est un ange. Un ange dans un lieu de perdition. Dès que nous sommes arrivés ici, les monstres, les Leviathans et toutes les autres créatures nous ont pris en chasse! Nos têtes sont mises à prix. On ne voulait pas te faire courir de risque.

- Ah ouais ? rétorqua Benny. Alors pourquoi t'as suivi Castiel toi, hein ? T'es pas un ange que je sache, t'es dans le même cas que Dean et t'es pourtant collée à Cass.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, lâcha l'ange.

- Pourquoi ?

Alice décida en ce moment qu'elle n'aimait pas ce Benny. Elle lui lança un regard noir en lui avouant.

- Parce que lui et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs. Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas se séparer.

Quelques secondes de silence que Dean rompit.

- Okay, peu importe. Benny et moi avons trouvé une sortie. Et je vous emmène tous les deux. D'accord ?

- Dean… contesta Castiel.

- Non Cass, on vous prend avec nous ! Regardez-vous bon sang ! Vous êtes des morts vivants ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les deux amoureux se lancèrent un regard mélancolique.

_Une semaine avant que Dean ne les trouve, Castiel et Alice erraient dans les profondeurs noires de la forêt. Rien à manger, mis à part des racines, des plantes suspectes voir même des verres. Ils ne pouvaient dormir qu'à tour de rôle parce que les créatures se promenaient dans les lieux à l'affût, prêtes à les attaquer. Un sommeil sans songe, sans repos, sans trêve. _

_- Cass, murmura Alice. Ils arrivent… _

_La terreur dans ses yeux, l'ange scruta les alentours. Des centaines de points rouges les regardèrent avec un air… Affamé. _

_- Cours ! _

_Il agrippa le maigre poignet de sa copine et ils s'enfuirent où ils le pouvaient encore. La nuit était encore sombre, rien ne les éclairait. Les branches leurs griffèrent le visage, le sol les ralentissait mais ils continuaient. En réalité, chacun survivait pour l'autre. Ils trouvèrent une entrée. Une grotte apparemment. Certain pour leur sécurité, ils coururent dans cette direction. Castiel tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de deux pierres pour faire un feu de fortune. Une fois que leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, la lumière fut. Mais la jeune fille aurait préféré qu'il n'y arrive pas. Parce qu'ils découvrirent des monstres à l'intérieur de la caverne. Terrifiés, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin, mais une créature leur barra le passage. Maintenant ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer…_

- Cass ? Alice ? reprit Dean.

Ils revinrent à eux.

- D'accord, opina la fille. On vient avec vous.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Benny et sembla lire de la colère, voir de la haine dans son regard. Mais ils suivirent tout de même les deux chasseurs. Sauf que les rescapés étaient souvent à la traîne. Le frère les aidait, mais cela énerva fort vite son nouvel ami. Au fond il se taisait, comme s'il préparait son prochain coup…

_Castiel et Alice étaient bloqués. Dans des gestes vifs, les démons aux yeux rouges se jetèrent sur eux. Ils les torturèrent tant mentalement que physiquement. Ces Êtres aux longs corps noirs, aux mains crochues, aux dents acérées, leur faisaient vivre les pires cauchemars qu'ils pouvaient y avoir. Allongé au sol, hurlant de douleur, Castiel chercha la main d'Alice. Il s'y cramponna comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis que les Leviathans faisaient pleuvoir des coups de griffes sur leur corps menus. Le temps passa comme au ralenti. Et à part crier, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la fin. Ils entendirent ensuite des rires démoniaques, des rires de joie et tout s'arrêta. Les démons repartirent laissant là les deux déchus en train d'agoniser…_


	2. Chapitre deux : Le portail

**Chapitre deux : Le portail.**

Voilà plusieurs jours que le quatuor marchait à travers le Purgatoire. Castiel et Alice ne parlaient jamais à Benny. Seulement Dean faisait la conversation pour briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans le groupe. Personne ne le disait, mais tout le monde le pensait, les deux rescapés ralentissaient l'expédition. Le Winchester ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils avaient du mal à tenir debout. Dean devait de temps en temps porter Alice pour ne pas la laisser mourir sur place. Benny, qui d'ordinaire chassait beaucoup, commençait à raréfier ses prises de gibiers. Mais ça, le frère ne le voyait pas. Son seul but était : la sortie. Dean s'arrêta dans un coin de la forêt, pour laisser se reposer Castiel et Alice au bord de l'épuisement.

- On fait une pause Benny, okay ?

Son ami se retourna et vit d'abord les deux déchus à moitié mort.

- Si on fait une pause ça sera plus long, lâcha t-il.

- Peut-être, mais tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas en état.

Mais Benny les reluqua à peine. Résigné, il se joignit à eux. Dean sortit quelques réserves d'eau, qu'Alice et Castiel avalèrent comme si c'était de l'or.

- Ola, ça va pas fort vous deux, remarqua le frère.

- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? rétorqua son ami.

Dean le toisa un moment, puis reprit ses soins tout en les rassurant.

- Hey, ça va aller maintenant d'accord ? On va rentrer à la maison. J'vous laisserais pas ici. Compris ?

Ils tardaient à répondre.

- Hey ! Compris ?

- Compris, répondit Castiel.

Alice s'appuya contre son ange et s'endormit sur son épaule, tandis que lui se blottit contre un arbre. Pour la première fois Dean les regarda comme deux petits enfants orphelins, perdus, abandonnés et mort de faim. Il sentit une pointe dans son cœur. Comme s'il revoyait son frère et lui étant gosses. Il avait su protéger Sam, enfin, plus ou moins. Il voulait réussir à sauver ses meilleurs amis. Benny le ramena à la réalité.

- Ils sont déjà morts tes potes, tu le sais hein ?

Le frère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ils marchent, ils parlent, ça suffit. Une fois dans le vrai Monde, je les remettrais en forme, t'en fais pas.

- Je sais pas si les anges peuvent passer le portail Dean.

- On trouvera un moyen !

Il observa Castiel et Alice un moment avant de se demander pour lui-même.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ici ?…

_Même lorsqu'ils dormaient, Castiel et Alice ne se reposaient pas. Leur songe était centré sur leurs premiers mois au Purgatoire. Un jour qu'ils avançaient à tâtons dans ce labyrinthe qui servait de forêt, ils s'étaient bel et bien perdus. Marchant à l'aveugle sur un sol boueux, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes. Et ce fut fatal. Parce que le sol céda sous eux. Un trou géant s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. Alice qui était le plus près du bord tenta de rattraper son ange. Elle le tenait par la main essayant de le sortir hors de la fosse. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était trop faible et plus légère que Castiel. Ce fut lui qui l'entraîna dans les profondeurs de la terre, malgré lui. La chute fut longue et l'atterrissage trop rude. Le sol boueux les amortit un peu, au moins ils n'avaient rien de casser. Se relevant péniblement, ils levèrent la tête pour évaluer la profondeur du puits._

_- Ola Cass… Comment… Comment on va grimper tout ça ?_

_Bonne question en effet. Les heures suivantes ils tentèrent de faire une escalade de fortune en s'accrochant à des branches ou racines, en faisant la courte échelle chacun leur tour. Mais la surface fut trop haute pour eux. Paniqué, Castiel demanda._

_- Je… Je sais pas quoi faire Ali… Comment on va sortir d'ici ?_

_La fille jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'espace était aussi grande qu'une petite chambre, mais rien pour manger ou boire. Ils ne tiendraient pas plus de trois jours. Mais elle se garda bien d'en informer l'ange._

_- On a qu'à attendre qu'il pleuve… La cuve se remplira et l'eau nous remontera…_

_Castiel la zieuta un moment puis avoua._

_- Je… Je ne sais pas nager Ali…_

_- Moi non plus. Mais l'eau nous portera, suffira de s'accrocher au bord… Espérons juste qu'il pleuve assez vite… _

- Hey les amoureux ! On se lève, ordonna Benny.

Castiel et Alice émergèrent lentement. Ils avaient l'air encore plus fatigués qu'avant de s'endormir. Dean arriva avec toujours son arme à la main.

- Bon, nous sommes presque arrivés. Ça va aller vous deux ?

Essayant de ne pas trembler sur leurs jambes, Castiel répondit pour lui et Alice.

- Oui. Ça ira…

Le frère fut peu convaincu mais ils reprirent la marche. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Trop longue pour les deux estropiés. Puis les chasseurs s'arrêtèrent. Benny s'approcha de Dean pour lui parler à voix basse. Ce dernier sembla comprendre et acquiester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Alice.

Dean s'approcha du couple.

- Juste un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit… Benny a besoin de moi pour sortir du Purgatoire. C'est un vampire, il doit mettre son âme dans mon corps pour que je le ressuscite de l'autre côté.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Mais ils n'avaient même pas la force de juger ou de contester la décision de Dean. Après tout, tant qu'ils sortaient de cet endroit… Benny et Dean s'isolèrent un moment pour faire le rituel qui permettrait au vampire de revenir à la vie hors du Purgatoire. Une demie-heure plus tard, l'ami du frère s'approcha d'une colline.

- C'est là-haut. C'est dur de monter. Et tout en grimpant y'a quelques paroles à baragouiner pour que le portail s'ouvre. Vous en faites pas, on connaît les mots magiques, on parlera pour nous quatre. Mais attention, plus on s'approche et plus la montée est difficile…

Il disait surtout ça pour les deux éclopés.

- On y arrivera, lâcha Dean. Alors ? On y va ou quoi ?

L'escalade commença… Comme toujours Alice et Castiel étaient à la traîne, ils entendaient à peine les paroles d'ouverture du portail. Mais ils avançaient quand même. Lentement. Trop lentement d'ailleurs. La gravité avait semblé être multiplié par dix tant le couple se sentait tirer vers le bas de la falaise. Mais ils s'accrochèrent à tout pour grimper encore. Dean et Benny étaient en haut. Le portail déjà ouvert.

- Dean, fit son ami. Ramène tes potes ici, le vortex ne sera pas ouvert indéfiniment !

Alors qu'il attendait, prêt à franchir la dimension, Dean se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise. Castiel et Alice ne furent plus bien loin. Le frère tendit sa main vers l'ange. Qui lui tenait fermement celle de sa copine.

- Cass, Ali ! Le portail se ferme ! Hurla le Winchester.

Il tenta de remonter ses amis, bien que ces derniers fussent maigres comme tout, la pression du Purgatoire les alourdir beaucoup trop. Dean tirait de toutes ses forces, mais la main squelettique de l'ange lui glissait entre les doigts. Et puis il entendait le vampire crier.

- Faut y aller là ! Le portail se referme !

Mais le frère ne bougea pas, alors Benny se dirigea vers lui pour l'attraper par la veste et l'emmener vers le vortex. Lorsque le chasseur lâcha pour de bon la main de Castiel, il sentit en lui une tristesse et une culpabilité immense. Il voulut se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Que c'était la seule occasion qu'il aurait.

- DEAN ! hurla Cass.

Lorsque son ami lâcha prise, il se raccrocha à d'autres branchages sans toutefois laisser tomber Alice. Il voyait le Winchester s'éloigner de lui. Il lit dans son regarde le mot « Désolé ». Et il disparut.

- DEAN !

Mais il n'était plus là. Dans un élan, mû par l'adrénaline, Castiel réussit à remonter tant bien que mal tout en traînant Alice. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes. Une fois arrivé en haut, il souleva Alice d'un geste simple de la main et la porta dans ses bras. Pour découvrir en face d'eux le Portail… Fermé.


	3. Chapitre Trois : De l'autre côté

**Chapitre Trois : De l'autre côté.**

Castiel et Alice se laissèrent tomber par terre. L'épuisement, la faim, l'angoisse et surtout les faux espoirs les avaient tués. Ils eurent encore une terreur nocturne, un flash-back de leur passé dans cet endroit maudit.

_Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore au fond du puits, les deux amoureux ne surent comment survivre. A part manger les insectes dans la boue, rien ne pouvait les faire tenir. La nuit fut froide, Alice frissonna beaucoup trop. Castiel lui, gardait toujours son vieux trenchcoat vieilli par la guerre. Mais la jeune fille ne possédait rien mise à part son tee-shirt dans lequel elle semblait nager. Ils étaient assis par terre, dos au mur de terre du trou géant. Alice commença à grelotter, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ange._

_- Hey… Tu trembles Ali… Attends, tiens…_

_Il commença à retirer son manteau mais la jeune fille le stoppa._

_- Non, non t'inquiètes, ça va. Juste un courant d'air..._

_Elle mentait mal. Castiel retira son trenchcoat et le posa sur elle et sur lui, comme pour s'en servir de couverture. Ils se resserrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Assis dans le noir, ils attendaient. Un miracle ou la mort. Puis Alice lança un coup d'œil vers son ange. Ses yeux bleus, brillant de larme, son début de barbe, ses cernes qui descendaient jusqu'au nez, ses joues creusées par l'amaigrissement… Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, en mettant son bras autour de son cou et posant sa tête sur son épaule._

_- Je suis contente Castiel… Parce que même dans le plus horrible des Mondes, je suis avec toi. Je ne suis pas seule, tu es là. _

_Elle ferma les yeux, enveloppée dans ses bras, tandis que l'ange déposa un baiser sur son front._

Castiel posa Alice sur le sol. Elle scruta les alentours et elle comprit.

- Dean… Il est parti ?

L'ange scruta l'endroit où était ouvert le Portail un peu plus tôt.

- Oui. Avec Benny. Ils n'ont pas pu nous emmener. C'était trop tard…

Maintenant la jeune fille commençait à désespérer.

- Mais alors… Qu'est-ce que… On est bloqué ici ? Pour toujours ?… Cass ?

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer que des larmes commençaient à monter.

- Oui…

Dean arriva en pleine nuit. Tout seul. Il commença d'abord par voler une voiture avec, pour son plus grand bonheur, des vêtements de rechange qui se trouvait dans un sac sur la banquette arrière. Puis il se dirigea vers l'endroit où le corps de Benny se trouvait. Une fois à bon port, il creusa la tombe du vampire. Puis il se taillada le bras en psalmodiant en latin pour faire revenir l'âme de son ami dans son corps. La réincarnation fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une fois les retrouvailles de faites, l'aîné parla sérieusement.

- Faut faire quelque chose pour Cass et Ali ! Ils sont encore là-bas !

- T'as bien vu à quel point c'est dur de sortir du Purgatoire non ? Tu ne peux pas y retourner pour les prendre et revenir ! C'est impossible !

- Bah falloir trouver un moyen, repris Dean. Parce que je ne les laisserai pas là-bas !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste ? Prier un Dieu qui n'existe pas en espérant que les deux amoureux débarquent devant toi ?

Dean se contint pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

- Pas Dieu… Mais je connais une personne en Enfer qui pourrait peut-être m'aider… Mais avant… Faut que je retrouve mon frère… Sam. C'est ici qu'on se dit momentanément adieu Benny…

_Au fond de leur trou, Castiel et Alice tournaient en rond. Ils attendaient en vain qu'il ne pleuve. Mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir. La survie se révéla de plus en plus dur. A bout de force, ils allaient abandonner lorsqu'ils entendirent un grondement au loin._

_- De l'orage ? Tenta l'ange avec espoir. _

_Mais Alice vit la terre bouger et elle comprit._

_- Non… Un déversement. On va être inondé. _

_Elle aperçut la panique dans les yeux de son chéri._

_- T'inquiètes, on s'en sortira ! Si l'eau arrive ici, ça nous remontera à la surface !_

_- Si on ne se noie pas avant…_

_Il n'avait pas tort. Aucun d'eux ne savait nager et le torrent allait être fort. Plus l'eau se rapprochait, plus leurs cœurs palpitaient. L'angoisse les submergea. Tout comme le liquide qui se déversa dans leur puits. L'eau leur arriva au pied avec force tel un déluge. Elle se mélangea à la terre qui devient alors boueuse. Castiel et Alice se donnèrent instinctivement la main pour ne pas se perdre dans les tourbillons de vase. Ça montait de plus en plus vite, une fois la tête sous l'eau, la panique les gagna. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Quoi qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas tellement le choix. Le jeune couple cherchait leur respiration sous ce tumulte, mais de toutes évidences, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Il leur fallait juste attendre de rejoindre la surface. En fermant les yeux, ils essayèrent de se retrouver dans cette boue. Ne se lâchant pas la main. Après avoir était malmené Dieu sait combien de temps, ils touchèrent les bords du gouffre. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, ils réussirent à se hisser et se relever. L'eau leur arrivait aux genoux._

_- On a réussi, cracha Alice en même temps que l'eau marron de la bouche._

_- Il faut qu'on parte avant de se faire emporter, réagit l'ange. Fait attention où tu mets les pieds. Y'a des pièges partout._

_Tout en se cramponnant l'un à l'autre, ils marchèrent à travers la vase en faisant attention à chaque pas à pas retomber dans un autre trou. Ils découvrirent alors une petite colline hors de la portée des eaux. Dans un même réflexe, ils la gravirent ensemble pour se mettre au sec et en « sécurité. »_

_- La nuit commence à tomber, informa Alice. Il faudrait se mettre à couvert avant que les créatures n'arrivent… _

_Son ange approuva. Et avec la faim au ventre et les vêtements mouillés, ils marchèrent à travers la jungle pour trouver un refuge. Une sorte d'arbre creux leur sembla être l'endroit idéal. Ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour essayer de dormir. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, le sommeil tarda à venir. L'écorce leur labourait le corps, leur colonne vertébrale leur sortait tellement du dos, qu'ils sentaient toutes les striures du conifère. Alice se tourna._

_- Cass… C'est normal que l'arbre a des yeux rouges ? _

_Priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un mirage, l'ange se retourna également. Mais Alice avait bel et bien raison…_

Les retrouvailles avec Sam se passèrent fort bien. Avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils firent tous les tests d'usage par sécurité, méfiance. De l'eau bénite contre les démons, une lame en argent pour les goules ou polymorphes et du Borax contre les Leviathans. Dean ne rentra pas dans les détails de son année au Purgatoire. Mais il informa Sam de ses plans. A savoir qu'il comptait bien appeler Crowley, le Roi de l'Enfer, pour faire revenir ses amis.

- Dean… commença le cadet.

- Non Sam, je vais le faire et c'est tout ! Ils sont encore là-bas ! A moitié mort ! Je ne peux pas les y laisser d'accord ?!

Son frère souffla. Il se rendit de son côté pour l'aider.

- Bon maintenant Sam, dis-moi, t'en étais où des recherches pour me retrouver ? Si je reprends où tu t'es arrêté ça me donnera un début de piste. Et Kevin, le prophète, on va peut-être avoir besoin de lui…

Soudain son frère baissa le regard. Dean lit de la honte dans ses yeux.

- Sam… ?

- Hum… C'est à dire que… Aux dernières nouvelles, Crowley a enlevé Kevin.

Dean se rapprocha de son frère.

- Quoi ? « Aux dernières nouvelles » ? Et elles remontent à quand ces nouvelles ?

Machinalement, Sam recula.

- Hum… Au jour où vous êtes tous les trois partis au Purgatoire.

- Quoi ? Y'a un an ? Tu n'as pas vu ou parlé à Kevin depuis tout ce temps ? Et tes recherches elles sont où ?

Le cadet leva les épaules en avouant.

- Je n'en ai pas faites… Dean, on s'était chacun promis que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, l'autre devait décrocher. Reprendre une vie normale, aller de l'avant. Comme ce que tu as fait avec Lisa et Ben quand j'étais dans la cage de Lucifer.

Mais le frère aîné semblait en colère.

- Ouais on a dit ça. Si « L'un de nous » était mort. Mais là y'avait Cass et Ali ! Sam ! Je m'en fous que tu ne m'aies pas cherché, que tu es repris une « vie normale » ou j'sais pas quoi. Mais bon sang ! Ces deux amoureux font aussi parti de notre famille. Et on ne leur a rien promis si ce n'est de le protéger. Tout comme ce gamin de Kevin d'ailleurs.

Il toisa son frère, qui se sentit plutôt coupable. Dean tenta de se maîtriser.

- Okay, commençons dans ce cas… Faut qu'on appelle Crowley.


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Le Roi de l'Enfer

**Chapitre Quatre : Le Roi de l'Enfer.**

_Alice et Castiel se levèrent d'un coup. Ils reculèrent pour s'éloigner de l'arbre, mais les yeux rouges les suivirent du regard. Ils devenaient de plus en plus grand._

_- C'est l'arbre… marmonna Alice. C'est l'arbre qui est en vie…_

_A ce moment là, la terre commença à bouger, le sol se soulevait et des grosses racines serpentaient autour des deux amoureux. Des centaines de tentacules sortirent de la terre. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Castiel et Alice. _

_- Cours ! cria l'ange._

_De suite ils prirent la poudre d'escampette. Mais à peine quelques mètres de parcourus, une racine attrapa les deux fugitifs par les pieds. Déséquilibrés, ils s'écroulèrent de tout leur long. Dés qu'ils touchèrent le sol, d'autres lianes s'enroulèrent autour de leurs corps, leurs poignets, leurs cous et chevilles. Attachés, ils ne purent rien faire que d'essayer de respirer avec difficulté. Trop occupé à lutter, Alice et Castiel ne virent qu'au dernier moment l'homme qui marcha vers eux. Telle une ombre, il se glissa au milieu des racines sans qu'aucunes d'entre elles ne l'attaquent. Il se planta au-dessus des prisonniers, avec un sourire sadique sur son visage._

_- Et bien, voilà une belle prise aujourd'hui… _

_Le couple plissa des yeux pour tenter de reconnaître la voix qui leur semblait familière. Finalement, l'inconnu se présenta._

_- Dick Roman… Vous vous rappelez de moi j'imagine ?_

- _Hello Boys._

Crowley était là, vêtu de son traditionnel costar tout en noir, de sa cravate grise et de son long manteau sombre. Il lorgna le sol et le plafond pour vérifier si les frères avaient tracé un piège à démon quelque part. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

- Vous avez confiance en moi ? s'amusa le Roi de l'Enfer.

- On a besoin de toi, entama directement Dean.

- Evidemment, sinon toi et ton _Moose_ ne m'appelleriez pas. Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Ou pas…

Dean lorgna Sam avant de se lancer.

- Cass et Ali sont encore au Purgatoire.

- Et toi pas, remarqua Crowley. Comment ça se fait ?

Il eut un sourire machiavélique comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non, j'ai pu m'en sortir. Mais pas eux.

- Oh je vois… Tu les as abandonné et comme tu as mauvaise conscience, tu demandes de l'aide à plus fort que toi ?

- Non ! Enfin… Si. Avoua le frère un peu honteusement.

Crowley se dirigea vers une bouteille de Whisky et se servit un verre tout en souriant.

- _Karma is a bitch._

N'en pouvant plus, Dean accéléra les choses.

- Tu peux les en sortir ? Les ramener du Purgatoire ?

- Désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? rétorqua Sam.

- Les deux, okay !. Déjà si je choppe Castiel ce sera avec le plaisir de l'envoyer en Enfer. Après ce qu'il m'a fait quand il s'est pris pour Dieu, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Meg et Kevin ? repris Sam. Qu'est-ce que t'en a fait ?

- Secret, secret, avoua mystérieusement Crowley. Pas vos affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour que tu acceptes ? supplia Dean.

Le démon s'amusa, il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait.

- La tablette.

- « La tablette » ? répéta l'aîné sans comprendre.

- Les mots de Dieu. Il y en a plusieurs de tablette dans le Monde. Il me faut celle qui parle des démons. Kevin me l'a traduira. Je sais où elle se trouve, mais je ne peux pas y accéder.

- Pourquoi ça ? questionna Sam.

- C'est ironique, mais la tablette qui parle des démons est protégée contre les démons. Donc je ne peux pas la voler. Ni moi, ni mes sbires.

Dean emmagasina les informations.

- Okay. Dis-nous où elle se trouve, on te l'a prend et tu ramène Castiel et Alice. On est d'accord ?

Crowley se mis à sourire.

- D'accord… Mais me faudra une âme pour ouvrire une brèche. Je t'emprunterai la tienne Dean. Une âme venant du Purgatoire pourra facilement ouvrir l'accès. Promis, je te la rend après ça.

Mais les frères n'avaient pas confiance.

- Tant que tu ne fais pas comme avec Bobby…

- Oh ça… C'est pas mon genre, nargua le démon.

Il claqua des doigts et des flammes apparurent sur la table ronde de la pièce. Lorsqu'elles s'éteignirent, une adresse fut gravée dessus. Les Winchesters se retournèrent vers Crowley, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

Castiel et Alice restèrent devant le portail clos. Ils tournèrent en rond histoire de chercher une faille. Mais rien…

- Tu te rappel de la formule ? supplia la jeune fille.

- Non… Je n'entendais rien.

- Mais tu sais tout ! Tu es un ange !

- Une bien piètre image de mon espèce…

A bout de force, d'espoir, affublé par la tristesse et la faim, ils s'allongèrent à même le sol. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

_Dick avait emprisonné Castiel et Alice dans son antre… Un endroit sombre, humide et sans issus. Telle une grotte au milieu de nul part. Les deux prisonniers se retrouvèrent enchaîné par les chevilles contre un mur en brique froide. Seul un feu au loin leur donnait un semblant de lumière. Ils entendirent des pas arriver. Dick Roman, le Leviathan, rappliqua. Toujours dans son « costume humain » qu'il avait volé sur Terre. Ils ne retrouvaient aucuns signes de lutte sur lui. Le Purgatoire était sa maison et ça se voyait. Il vint se planter devant les détenus._

_- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous deux… Je cherchais Dean à vrai dire. J'ai une envie de le torturer, vous n'imaginez même pas !_

_Les deux amoureux déglutirent, parce que Dick semblait très remonté et qu'il voulait se défouler sur n'importe qui. Leurs craintes fut belle et bien fondés._

_- Enfin si… Vous allez pouvoir imaginer en fin de compte… Je vous ai préparé une panoplie de tortures, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles. _

_Il s'éloigna en lâcha un horrible rire diabolique. Laissant là Castiel et Alice en plein désespoir._

Dean et Sam retrouvèrent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. A savoir, prendre la route dans le « bébé » Impala du frère aîné à la recherche d'objets surnaturels et de monstres à tuer. Mais l'aîné semblait plus concentré que d'habitude. Sam avait bien remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis son retour. Constamment sur le qui-vive et toujours ce regard de l'homme qui chasse pour survivre.

- Dean… tenta Sam. Comment c'était... Le Purgatoire ?

L'intéressé revint à la réalité. Il resta stoïque pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

- Crois-moi Sam, tu ne veux pas savoir…

- Okay… Mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cass et Ali ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas pu les ramener ?

- Sam… Ecoute, ce qui est arrivé au Purgatoire, reste au Purgatoire. J'en ai assez vu… C'était moche, vraiment moche…

Sam voulait se taire, mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

- Ali et Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur ai arrivé ? Dans quel état ils se trouvent ?

Dean baissa son regard, de honte. Il m'y du temps avant d'avouer.

- Se sont des cadavres ambulants Sam… Si on ne les sort pas de là-bas dans les jours qui viennent, ils vont mourir…


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Sauvetage

**Chapitre Cinq : Sauvetage.**

_Castiel et Alice se trouvèrent encore emprisonnés dans l'antre de Dick Roman qui avait déjà commencé à bien les torturer. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Il leur faisait croire, il les persuadait que les amoureux méritaient ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Qu'ils devaient mourir, souffrir au Purgatoire. Déjà que Castiel et Alice culpabilisaient beaucoup pour leurs fautes passées, maintenant ils étaient confortés dans leurs erreurs, ils pensaient réellement avoir fait du mal sur Terre. A mesure que Dick leur bourrait le crâne de phrases négatives, il les torturait physiquement. Que ce soit à coup de tison ardant jeté sur les deux prisonniers, les marquant au fer rouge sur les bras, les jambes ou le dos. Que ce soit aussi les multiples coups de griffes qu'il leur infligeait avec un malin plaisir. Que ce soit même par le manque de nourriture les laissant mourir de faim. Le Léviathan ne leur apportait que seulement de l'eau stagnante et infecte. Dans le but évidemment de les affaiblir pour ne pas qu'ils ne s'échappent._

_Le cinquième jour, Alice et Castiel furent à bout de force avec plus aucune volonté de vivre. Dick arriva alors tout souriant, portant des crochets dans sa main sous le regard horrifié des deux détenus. Le bourreau attrapa l'ange par son trenchcoat et le fit s'agenouiller devant lui. Il leva le bras droit pour administrer le premier coup mais il fut arrêté par Alice qui se mit à hurler._

_- NON !_

_Dick la lorgna un moment. A la fois énervé et intrigué._

_- Pitié, plaida la fille. Arrête, ne lui fait pas ça…_

_Le monstre poussa Castiel contre le mur avec une telle force que l'ange se cogna et se mit à saigner de la tête. Ne s'en souciant pas, Dick s'avança vers Alice, crochet en main._

_- Tu préfères que je te le fasse à toi ? _

_Il jubilait, mais la fille ne se démonta pas pour autant._

_- Si tu le laisse tranquille… Oui._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel sacrifice ? _

_Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Elle lut dans son regard qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça pour lui. Mais elle continua._

_- Parce que c'est un ange. Pas moi._

_- Fascinant… Mais je m'en fous. Je vais lui arracher ses ailes, Alice. Et devant toi. Ensuite ce sera ton tour…_

Sam et Dean revinrent de leur mission. Plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble, mis à part la horde de démons qui gardait la tablette, ils avaient pu tous les tuer. Le voyage de retour se passa dans un silence embarrassant. Sam rompit ce moment pesant.

- Dean, cette tablette doit être importante si Crowley l'a veut… Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas…

- Quoi ? Lui donner ? comprit le frère. M'en fous. Je veux juste sauver Cass et Ali. On s'occupera de Crowley et de ses plans plus tard.

Le cadet n'avait plus rien à ajouter, il savait que son frère était déterminé et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Le lendemain, dans la cabane abandonnée qui leur servait désormais de Q.G, les Winchesters appelèrent le Roi de l'Enfer. Aucun piège à démon de peint sur le sol ou le plafond.

- _Hello Boys_… J'espère que vous m'appelez parce que vous avez récupéré la tablette…

Dean l'a sorti pour la montrer à Crowley.

- Bien, avoua ce dernier. Puis-je ?

Il tandis la main mais Dean recula l'objet de sa vue.

- D'abord, ramène Cass et Ali.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Un marché est un marché ! Je suis le Roi de l'Enfer, pas celui de Wall Street ! J'ai quand même une notion d'intégrité.

Mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Cass et Ali…

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Okay ! Va falloir retourner à mon labo.

Il sourit et claqua des doigts.

Les frères et Crowley se retrouvèrent en Enfer, dans une pièce blanche tâchée de sang. Des tables en acier inoxydable étaient disposées un peu partout, avec des instruments chirurgicaux, des chaînes, des crochets etc…

Sur un des murs était encore peint, avec du sang, le symbole pour ouvrir le Purgatoire. Le démon se tourna vers Dean.

- Ton âme, si tu permets.

Il s'avança vers Crowley. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le front du frère et une intense lumière blanche en jaillit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le démon dirigea son bras vers le portail du Purgatoire. L'énergie de l'âme de Dean passa dans le mur de la pièce. En même temps, Crowley psalmodia une formule.

- _Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento. Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae, quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam. Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!_

Un trou béant s'ouvrit devant eux. Le démon se tourna vers les frères pour leur lancer.

- J'arrive aussi vite que possible. Attendez ici pour réceptionner les deux ingénus.

Et il disparut en passant la porte irradiante de lumière.

L'attente fut longue pour les Winchesters. Ils tournèrent en rond et Dean se rongea les sangs. Environ cinq heures plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le cœur battant, les deux frères se levèrent pour attendre leurs amis. Crowley agrippait Castiel et Alice chacun par le col de leur tee-shirt. Au moment où il allait les lâcher, Dean courut vers Castiel pour le soutenir tandis que Sam pris Alice dans ses bras. L'aîné se tourna vers Crowley.

- Mon âme ?

Le démon claqua des doigts.

- Rendu. Ma tablette ?

D'une main Dean portait l'ange et de l'autre il donna « Les mots de Dieu » au Roi de l'Enfer. Une fois en sa possession, le démon se volatilisa.

- _Son of a bitch !_ lâcha l'aîné. Faudra s'occuper de lui plus tard.

Mais pour l'heure, Dean était trop heureux de retrouver ses amis. Mais dans quel état… Les deux frères portèrent le couple jusqu'à l'Impala. Ils les déposèrent sur la banquette arrière. Pour le moment ils dormaient, à bout de force, mort de faim, ils sentaient les os sous leurs peaux maigres. Les Winchesters découvrirent des marques, des cicatrices sur le corps de leurs amis. Des plaies béantes et purulentes, des griffes, des bleues, des coupures, des zones gonflées et rouges, ils devaient avoir certains os brisés. Leurs vêtements se retrouvaient couvert de sang, de crasse, de terre etc…

Sam et Dean grimpèrent à l'avant de l'Impala, ils se lancèrent un regard et comprirent ce que pensait l'autre. Ils étaient à la fois triste, horrifiés regardant Castiel et Alice avec pitié. L'aîné démarra et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération pour arriver à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

_Castiel était torse nu, dos courbé devant Dick qui était en train de lui labourer le dos à coup de crochet. Alice hurlait et implorait la pitié au Léviathan pour qu'il arrête de torturer son amoureux. Dick lui arrachait ses ailes. Évidemment Castiel n'en possédait pas de réelles, visibles. C'était comme symbolique. Mais de lui trouer le dos à cet endroit-là, enlèverait la capacité à l'ange, s'il survivait, de retourner au Paradis ou de se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre. Il lui retira sa Grâce sans toutefois le rendre entièrement Humain. L'âme-sœur d'Alice deviendrait un Être ni ange, ni humain, ni vivant, ni mort. Il sera perdu, égaré, torturé, abîmé et sans possibilité de retrouver ce qui lui était arraché. Et Dick prenait un malin plaisir de déchirer l'ange, plume par plume en le faisant hurler à mort. Il sentait sa Grâce le quitter petit à petit. Et cela était une torture sans limite. Alice implorait à la place de son ange, trop occupé à souffrir. Mais Dick faisait la sourde oreille, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se défouler. Et le couple faisait bien l'affaire._


	6. Chapitre Six : A l'hôpital

**Chapitre Six : A l'hôpital.**

Sam et Dean faisaient les cent pas à l'hôpital. Ces locaux leurs rappelaient d'horribles souvenirs. Notamment la mort de Bobby. Et ce cauchemar recommençait de nouveau. Le médecin arriva, dossier en main. Les frères se dirigèrent bien vite devant lui.

- Docteur, des nouvelles ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

Le toubib ouvrit son document avec un air peiné.

- Et bien… Nous avons fait des examens à Castiel et Alice. Ils sont vraiment en piteux états. En dénutrition sévère pour commencer, leur IMC est largement inférieur à 17, on doit les nourrir sous IV. Nous les avons aussi mis sous O2 à cause de leur dyspnée. Ils sont en hypotension et en tachycardie. On a repéré une fonte musculaire, ils sont tous atrophiés. De ce fait, je leur ai mis des matelas anti-escarres puisqu'ils ne pourront pas bouger. Tous deux ont des oedèmes, des hématomes, des plaies surinfectées, ils étaient à deux doigts de la septicémie en arrivant. On leur diagnostiqué une anémie aplasique. S'ajoute à cela leurs nombreuses fractures. Castiel a le radius et le cubitus gauche brisés ainsi que certaines côtes et sa clavicule gauche. Son dos est complètement déchiqueté, on ne peut même pas tenter une PL. Alice a une double fracture du tibia et du péroné droit avec également quelques côtes. On a…

Dean ne pouvant plus supporter ce charabia, coupa le docteur.

- Ecoutez Doc, sans vous offenser, pourriez-vous nous parler comme dans « La médecine pour les nuls » ? Parce que là on ne comprend pas grand chose.

Le médecin retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer tout en expliquant.

- Vos amis devraient s'en sortir. On les a pris à temps. Mais ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de tout ça.

- On peut leur parler ? demanda Sam.

- Non. On a dû les plonger dans un coma médicamenteux. Leur 10 sur l'échelle de la douleur doit être astronomique. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? Rien n'est noté dans le dossier.

Les Winchesters se lorgnèrent un moment, le cadet mentit.

- Un accident… Ils ont eu un accident…

Mais le médecin n'était pas si stupide.

- Etrange… Vu l'état du dos de Castiel, je dirais qu'il a été agressé…

Secondes de silence que Dean rompit.

- Est-ce qu'on peut juste les voir ? Quelques minutes. S'il vous plait.

- Chambre 815. Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps.

Les frères remercièrent le toubib et prirent l'ascenseur. Arrivés devant la porte, ils eurent un moment d'hésitation et finalement ils entrèrent.

Castiel et Alice étaient dans deux lits séparés mais l'un à côté de l'autre. Appareillés de partout, que ce soit les tubes à oxygène dans leur nez ou des perfusions, des fils reliés à des machines qui faisaient de drôle de « bips ». Les Winchesters eurent un moment de recul face à cette scène. Puis, en s'approchant après quelques secondes, Dean pouvait voir les marques de griffes, plaies, bleus et autres cicatrices sur ses amis. Plus visible sans toute leur crasse vu qu'ils avaient été lavés. Dans leurs tee-shirts blancs de l'hôpital, ils semblaient nager. Sans le trenchcoat et leurs vêtements déchirés, Sam et Dean virent à quel point leurs amis n'avaient que la peau sur les os.

- Cass… Ali…, marmonna l'aîné. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Sam se tourna vers son frère.

- Quoi tu… Tu ne sais pas tout ? Tu n'étais pas avec eux ? Dean ?

Il baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers le couple alité.

- Non Sammy… Ils ont dû partir lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Purgatoire. Etant un ange dans un lieu de perdition, il a dû se faire alpaguer par tous les monstres, démons et autres créatures avec Alice. Cass m'a dit qu'ils se sont enfuient loin de moi pour ne pas qu'ils m'attaquent aussi.

Dean tournait le dos à Sam parce qu'il sentait ses larmes monter à la vue de ces deux corps cadavériques.

- Ce sont eux qui leur ont fait ça ? comprit Sam.

Dean respira un bon coup.

- Oui… Enfin, j'imagine. Cass m'a parlé aussi des Leviathans. Qu'ils les poursuivaient.

Sam fut choqué.

- Les Leviathans ? Quoi comme… Dick ? Il a dû aller au même endroit que vous trois. Tu crois qu'il…

- Je sais pas, coupa Dean qui ne voulait pas y penser. J'en sais foutrement rien. Mais si c'est le cas. Si Dick les a chopé…

Il n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase, Sam se doutait lui aussi de ce qui avait dû se passer.

_L'ange se retrouva à moitié mort par terre. Alice avait profité que Dick soit occupé sur lui pour ramasser par terre des restes d'os d'anciens cadavres afin de fabriquer une clef de fortune. Elle triturait ses chaînes pour les ouvrir. Presqu'à la fin de sa mission, le Leviathan l'attrapa par le cou et la colla contre le mur. Il l'a décolla du sol en l'étranglant. _

_- A ton tour… _

_- Je… Je ne… Je ne suis pas un ange, articula difficilement Alice._

_- Je sais. Je ne peux pas t'arracher les ailes. Mais je peux couper le lien qui t'unit à Castiel. Ce lien angélique d'âme sœur. Je peux le déchirer, le déchiqueter comme j'ai détruit ton amoureux. _

_La jeune fille commença à paniquer. Elle tenait caché dans sa main un morceau d'os bien aiguisé qu'elle planta avec rage dans la nuque du monstre. Sous le choc, Dick la lâcha. Alice en profita pour terminer de déverrouiller ses liens. Ensuite, elle rampa jusqu'à Castiel pour faire de même avec ses chaînes. A peine eut-elle fini, que Dick l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la traîner loin de son chéri. Mais encore une fois, la fille se débattait, sans force certes, parce que l'adrénaline lui donna des ailes. Alors que le Leviathan la tira, elle ramassa un autre os par terre pour le planter de toutes ses forces contre le crâne du bourreau. Il fut désorienté et elle repartit alors à quatre pattes près de Cass pour le libérer complètement. L'amoureuse ramassa le trenchcoat et le tee-shirt de l'ange, puis elle tenta de le porter. Bien qu'il fut aussi léger qu'une plume, elle aussi n'était pas bien épaisse pour supporter son poids. Mais elle tint bon. Dick se releva derrière elle alors elle commença à courir aussi vite que possible vers la sortie._

_Alice arriva dans un endroit inconnu, ne sachant où se rendre, elle partit en une direction hasardeuse. Sauf qu'elle entendait encore la voix de Dick qui hurlait de colère. Il les cherchait activement._

_Mais Alice continuait d'avancer sans jamais faiblir. Arrivée devant une pente glissante, la jeune fille dû ralentir. Elle devait y aller doucement pour ne pas tomber. A pas lent, elle continua sa fugue, mais le sol fut si mouillé par endroit que tout à coup, Alice trébucha. Là, ce fut la descente à la vitesse grand V. Castiel roula d'un côté et elle de l'autre. Ils dévalèrent la pente comme des pantins désarticulés. Ils se prirent des rochers, des ronces, des racines qui les blessèrent encore plus. De longues minutes passèrent, complètement déboussolés, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivés. Puis enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Affreusement meurtris. La chute les avait assommés, mais quelque chose réveilla peu à peu Alice. Elle sentait sous sa main un liquide frais qui coulait. Au début elle pensa à son propre sang, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à entendre un clapotement reposant. De l'eau…_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une petite rivière. Avec un effort surhumain, la fille réussit à se lever. Elle chercha Castiel et le découvrit à quelques mètres de la rive. Son dos saignait abondamment. Sur ce fait, elle courut vers lui pour l'attraper sous les aisselles afin de le faire glisser vers l'eau. Une fois dans la rivière, elle pourrait le porter sans trop de difficulté pour lui soigner ses plaies. Alice mit plusieurs minutes à mettre son plan au point, mais une fois dans le ruisseau, le contact de l'eau froide lui fit un bien fou. Elle soutenait l'ange de la main droite et nettoya ses blessures de la gauche._

_- Cass… murmura t-elle. Cass… Réveiles toi… S'il te plait._

_Après de longues minutes, il commença légèrement à cligner des yeux. Dans un élan dont elle ne comprit pas la signification, Alice se mit à embrasser son amoureux. Juste comme ça. Pour se prouver à elle-même, qu'elle était encore vivante._


	7. Chapitre Sept : Parlez-nous

**Chapitre Sept : Parlez-nous.**

Voilà trois jours que les frères erraient dans les locaux de l'hôpital tels des zombies. Et puis finalement, après tant d'attente, le docteur vint voir les Winchesters.

- Castiel et Alice se sont réveillés.

Dean fut soulagé et il demanda de suite.

- On peut les voir ?!

Le toubib tenta de le calmer.

- Oui. Mais allez-y doucement. Ils sont encore sous médicaments. Leur douleur reste forte et ils sont désorientés.

- « Désorientés » ? reprit Sam.

- Oui. Ils parlent d'un Purgatoire, de démons, de monstres et de Leviathans. Je crois que la fièvre leur donne des délires psychotiques. Mais on soigne ça.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard.

- Okay, merci docteur. On va y aller molo, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les frères partirent une nouvelle fois en direction de la chambre 815. L'aîné avait la boule au ventre. Parce qu'il n'avait plus vu ses amis depuis qu'il les avait abandonnés au Purgatoire. Une fois devant la porte, les deux frères prirent quelques secondes pour respirer un coup, puis ils entrèrent.

_Au bord de la rivière, Castiel reprenait conscience petit à petit. Alice le soignait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle était loin d'être infirmière et au Purgatoire il n'y avait pas grand- chose pour guérir les blessures. Elle fabriqua un lit et un abri de fortune en attendant que son ange puisse marcher de nouveau. Toujours sur le qui-vive, à stresser et paniquer au moindre craquement de branches, Alice ne dormait pas beaucoup. Et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à manger que des plantes étranges. Les averses de pluie et le froid n'aidaient pas non plus la jeune fille. _

_Après quelques jours à attendre dans des conditions pénibles, Castiel se mit à émerger._

_- Ali…_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras._

_- Hey, doucement. Va-y doucement. _

_Il avala difficilement sa salive tant il avait la bouche sèche. Il réussit à articuler quelques mots._

_- Où… Où sommes-nous ? _

_Il essaya de relever sa tête, mais il sentit une longue et affreuse douleur lui monter au crâne. Elle partait de son dos et lui lançait atrocement. _

_- J'ai trouvé un endroit au calme. Repose-toi. Essaye de pas trop bouger. _

_Castiel serrait des dents, sa douleur se réveilla de plus en plus violemment. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _

_L'ange plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alice. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire les derniers évènements vécus. Et là, il se souvint._

_- Dick… _

_Il commença à paniquer, ses yeux devinrent brillant de larmes. La fille voulut le calmer._

_- Chut, doucement. Il n'est plus là, tu es en sécurité maintenant._

_- Il m'a… Il…_

_- Je sais, je sais Cass. Je suis désolé…_

_- J'ai plus de pouvoir… Je n'ai plus ma Grâce… _

_Alice le serra plus fort dans ses bras._

Sam et Dean virent leur amis éveillés. Encore un peu dans le cirage cela dit. Et toujours appareillé de partout. Castiel avait un plâtre à son bras gauche, tandis qu'Alice c'était à sa jambe droite. Les frères s'avancèrent pas à pas.

- Hey…

Il voulait demander « Comment ça va ? » mais se rendit compte que la question paraitrait stupide. Fort heureusement, Alice parla en premier.

- Dean ?

Le frère s'avança vers les infirmes.

- Yeah, je suis là. Est-ce que… Hum… Est-ce que ça va mieux vous deux ?

Castiel fit oui de la tête. Il tenta de se lever un peu sur son lit. Sam l'y aida. Dean fit asseoir également Alice. Pour qu'elle puisse les voir en leur parlant.

- Où sommes-nous ? questionna la jeune fille.

- A l'hôpital, répondit l'aîné.

Elle lorgna son plâtre et celui de Castiel.

- Comment sommes-nous sortis du Purgatoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil complice à son frère avant d'expliquer.

- On a parlé à Crowley.

- Vous avez fait un pacte ? s'offusqua l'ange. Vous n'auriez pas dû, vous…

- Du calme, rassura l'aîné. Pas de pacte. Juste une mission de rien du tout. En échange, il vous a ramené. Ça va aller maintenant.

Castiel s'appuya contre le coussin de son lit. Mais une douleur atroce le lança dans son dos.

- Hey du calme Cass, fait attention, fit Sam. Tu es perfusé de partout, t'as un plâtre et le toubib a dit que tu… Que tu avais le dos broyé…

Castiel baissa son regard. Alice aussi d'ailleurs.

- Il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? s'inquiéta Dean.

Mais le couple garda le silence. Alors le Winchester relança.

- Hey ! Sérieusement, que vous êtes-il arrivé ? Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de tout me dire avant que…

Il respira un bon coup pour garder son calme.

- Cass, Ali… Les toubibs sont inquiets. Et nous aussi. Vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes… Parlez-nous. S'il vous plait… Juste… Parlez-nous.

Il était sincère, presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Dean… commença Castiel.

- Non, non, non pas de « Dean » sur ce ton. Je sais ce que tu vas dire Cass. Vous allez vouloir tout garder pour vous. Ne rien dire… C'est pas bon. Evacuez ça. Evacuez le Purgatoire en parlant. On peut vous aider…

Il y eu un long silence, que Sam rompit pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu à ton dos Cass ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré les Leviathans ? C'était Dick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La machine du côté d'Alice commença à faire de drôles de « bips ». La jeune fille n'était pas en forme et ça se voyait. Un docteur entra de suite dans la chambre pour analyser le pourquoi du bruit. Il appuya sur quelques boutons puis allongea la fille dans le lit en jetant un regard à Dean.

- J'ai dit d'y aller doucement avec eux. Elle est en tachycardie, faut les ménager.

- Désolé Doc.

Le médecin attrapa une aiguille.

- Je vais vous administrer un relaxant et un anti-douleur. Ça va un peu piquer.

La fille acquiesça. Mais avant de sombrer dans un sommeil médicamenteux, elle prit violemment la main du frère pour le tirer vers elle. Elle murmura alors.

- Ils étaient là Dean. Les Leviathans… Dick… Il… Il nous a eu. Il nous a pris et il… Dean, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes Cass et moi. Dick nous a détruit…

Ses paupières se mirent à battre de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme laissant alors le frère en totale panique.

_Ils marchèrent tous deux dans la forêt du Purgatoire. « Marcher » n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. « Traîner » serait plus proche de la réalité. Parce qu'ils avançaient trop lentement et sans savoir où ils allaient. Quelques semaines après leur séance de torture avec Dick, les deux amoureux eurent un peu de répit. Durant lequel ils tentèrent de se requinquer sans toutefois y parvenir. _

_Sur un sentier sinueux, Castiel s'arrêta brusquement._

_- Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

_- Ils arrivent…_

_Alice commença à paniquer en regardant tout autour d'elle._

_- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qui arrive ?… Cass ?_

_Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens en avouant._

_- Les Leviathans. Ils arrivent._

_Le cœur de la fille battait à tout rompre. Ses membres étaient paralysés ne sachant quoi faire._

_- COURS ! lui cria son ange._

_Il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir le plus vite possible à travers la jungle mortelle du Purgatoire._


	8. Chapitre Huit : Coup de colère

**Chapitre Huit : Coup de colère.**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Alice dormait grâce aux médicaments. Le docteur se tourna vers les frères.

- Je crois que les visites sont terminées messieurs.

- Non s'il vous plait…

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester. Ils sont encore trop faibles pour le moment.

La mine à la fois triste et en colère, Sam et Dean quittèrent leurs amis.

Le couple resta un mois entier à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, les frères repartirent en chasse mais continuaient de squatter pas très loin dans un vieil hôtel. Puis enfin, le moment où Castiel et Alice purent sortir du bâtiment, arriva. Dean et Sam aidèrent les deux amoureux à se lever, à marcher et à prendre l'ascenseur. Les frères leurs avaient pris des vêtements de fortune vu que leurs anciens furent partis directement à la poubelle vue leurs états. L'aîné signa les papiers à l'accueil pour ensuite, à son plus grand soulagement, quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Bien sûr Alice avait des béquilles, Castiel une écharpe pour son plâtre. Ainsi que plusieurs médicaments à prendre et des soins qu'il leur fallait suivre.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans une chambre à deux lits de deux places. Les frères firent asseoir les éclopés sur l'un d'eux. Ils commencèrent ensuite à fouiller dans le sac des soins pour prendre les bons médicaments.

- Hum… commença Sam. Ça c'est pour Ali. Et ça pour Cass. Mais attend. Faut lui refaire les pansements… Dans le dos.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette idée.

- Je vais lui faire, décréta Alice.

Dean lui apporta le sac sur le lit. L'ange s'assit dos à la fille. Il hésita un instant avant d'enlever son tee-shirt. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il se dévêtit en espérant que Dean ne poserait pas trop de question. Seulement le frère était bien trop curieux et il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Castiel. Une mine horrifiée s'esquissa sur son visage. Il découvrit deux énormes trous gonflés côte à côte, rouges ou même bleus avec les veines qui ressortaient de part à d'autre. Il y avait du sang frais mais également du sang séché, des genres de croûtes commencèrent à se former, les os saillants ressortaient et sa colonne vertébrale était affreusement visible. Alice essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux frères et entama ses soins. D'abord de l'antiseptique, puis des anti-douleurs en crème, il fallait vérifier les points de sutures, enlever le sang séché ou le pus et enfin remettre des compresses. Tout cela dura un petit moment, pendant lequel Sam et Dean se lorgnèrent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais plusieurs questions leurs brûlaient les lèvres. L'aîné ne tenait plus.

- Cass bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alice et Castiel se tournèrent vers les frères dont ils avaient fini par oublier la présence. Les soins étant terminés, l'ange remit son tee-shirt sans répondre à Dean. Qui relança derechef.

- Cass ?

- C'est rien Dean. Okay. Rien…

Il se leva pour sortir de la chambre, mais Dean le retint par le bras en le serrant un peu fort. Et là il se passa une chose à laquelle le frère ne s'attendait pas. Son geste n'avait pourtant rien de brusque. Mais Castiel eut peur. Il retira son bras aussi sec tout en faisant un pas en arrière, l'air paniqué. Alice le rejoint aussi vite qu'elle le put malgré ses béquilles, pour le rassurer.

- Hey du calme Cass, ce n'est que Dean okay ?

Le frère fut légèrement sous le choc.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je…

Complètement perdu, il se tourna vers Sam. Qui lui non plus ne savait comment réagir.

- Hum… Okay… On devrait peut-être dormir un peu et tenter de se calmer. Je pense que tout le monde est mort de fatigue ici et demain ou après-demain on reprendra la route alors…

- Oh Sam ! rétorqua Dean. Pas la peine de jouer les autruches. Ils n'iront pas mieux demain ou après-demain !

Il se tourna vers les intéressés.

- Je suis désolé Cass, vraiment… Mais vous allez devenir paranoïaques tous les deux si ça continue. Il faut…

- Quoi ? coupa Alice. Qu'on vous parle ? Pourquoi ? Faut qu'on nourrisse ton côté sadique psychopathe ?

Dean tiqua, mais ne réprimanda pas la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle était en colère et le frère se doutait un peu pourquoi.

- Tu m'en veux, comprit-il. Parce que je vous ai abandonné, pas vrai ?

Sam jeta un regard vers son frère.

- Ouais Dean, réagit Alice. Tu as suivi Benny comme si c'était ton pote depuis dix ans.

- Benny ? questionna Sam qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

- Tu oublis tout ce que Cass a fait pour toi, pour vous deux, repris la fille. Dès que vous aviez un problème, il venait vous aider. Alors que lui-même était en pleine guerre contre le Paradis. Mais ça tu t'en foutais hein ? Okay, il a fait une seule erreur. Une seule, Dean ! Il a ouvert le Purgatoire pour gagner la guerre et empêcher l'Apocalypse ! Je paries que s'il n'avait pas ouvert le portail et que la moitié de la planète serait morte, tu lui en aurais aussi voulu non ? Quoi qu'on fasse ce n'est jamais bien pour toi. T'as le droit de faire des erreurs parce que tu es « Dean le grand chasseur », mais pas les autres. Lorsque Sam est allé en Enfer, tu as refait ta vie avec Lisa et Ben. Mais toi qui est revenu du Purgatoire, tu engueules ton frère parce qu'il a refait sa vie aussi. Juste une vie normale Dean, c'est tout ce qu'on demande. On n'est pas assoiffé de sang et de meurtres comme toi. Ou comme ton cher Benny d'ailleurs. Toi qui traque les monstres comme des bêtes, tu t'allies à un vampire pour continuer ton jeu gore. Je sais que le Purgatoire t'a changé. Il nous a changé aussi tu sais ! Vraiment Dean, je ne te comprends pas. Lorsque Cass et moi voulions tout t'expliquer au sujet de notre plan avec Crowley et les âmes, tu ne voulais pas nous écouter. T'en avais rien à foutre parce que toi seul avait raison. Et maintenant, t'as pitié de nous. Maintenant qu'on ne veut pas parler, tu nous forces à tout te raconter. Quoi ? Tu culpabilises ? Il serait temps Dean. Tu ne sais rien du tout, et j'ai presque envie de te laisser dans l'ignorance juste pour te voir te ronger les sangs. Juste pour que tu comprennes ce qu'on a vécu durant presque deux ans…

Castiel n'avait pas bougé. Parce qu'il pensait vraiment tout cela. Dean non plus ne bougea pas. Il écoutait Alice, il la laissait vider sa colère, justifié, contre lui. Sam était bouche bée face à certaines révélations qu'il ne connaissait pas. La fille prit une béquille dans une main et attrapa son ange par l'autre pour sortir prendre l'air. Là, ça s'imposait vraiment.

_Les deux amoureux coururent aussi vite que possible à travers la forêt. Les racines ou les branches les blessaient, mais ils continuaient. Puis quelque chose de noir et gluant se crashèrent devant eux, formant un petit cratère dans le sol. Reculant face à ça, Castiel et Alice firent demi-tour pour fuir ailleurs. Mais derechef, un Leviathan se posa pas loin. Paniqués, ils comprirent qu'ils seraient vite cernés. Ils tentèrent de trouver une brèche dans tout ça. Mais dès qu'ils en avaient une, un monstre apparaissait pour leur barrer le passage. Ils reculèrent, perdus et complètement piégés. Les Leviathans se matérialisaient sous forme Humaine._

_- Regardez ce que le Purgatoire nous envoie, nargua l'un d'eux. C'est Dick qui va être content. _

_A l'entente de ce nom, Castiel paniqua de plus belle. Alice lui prit la main pour le rassurer même si ça ne servait pas à grand -chose. Ils étaient morts. Alors qu'ils reculèrent, les Leviathans avançaient vers eux. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent bien vite au bord d'une falaise. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux pour découvrir qu'une rivière coulait plus bas. Castiel et Alice se lancèrent un regard télépathique. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Après tout, soit ils mouraient par les Leviathans, soit ils tentaient d'y échapper et mouraient quand même. Mais il pouvait y avoir une chance de s'en sortir après tout. L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit. Sauf que, évidemment, au Purgatoire, l'espoir tue. _

_Ils fermèrent les yeux, se donnèrent la main et devant les monstres, ils sautèrent ensemble de la falaise…_

Alice faisait les cent pas dehors avec Castiel. Enfin « les cent pas », façon de parler vu qu'elle portait sa béquille.

- Ali ? entama Castiel pour voir si la jeune fille restait encore énervée ou pas.

- Oui ? répondit-elle avec calme.

Soulagé, l'ange parla.

- Ce que tu as dit. Tu avais raison, c'est vrai…

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

- Ali, ce que je veux dire c'est… Je sais pourquoi tu es dans cet état- là. Et ce n'est pas QUE à cause de ce que Dick m'a fait…

- Cass… Arrête…

- La seconde fois qu'il nous a chopés, je me rappelle de ce qu'il t'a…

- Cass ! J'ai dit arrête ! Je veux pas en parler okay ?

- On aurait jamais dû sauter de la falaise. On aurait juste eu besoin de se défendre contre une dizaine de Leviathans. Je suis sûr qu'à eux tous, ils étaient moins forts que Dick.

- Ce qui est fait, est fait, renchérit Alice. Maintenant passons à autre chose, j'essaye d'oublier.


	9. Chapitre Neuf : Une aide précieuse

**Chapitre Neuf : Une aide précieuse.**

Dehors, Castiel et Alice prenaient l'air. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient bel et bien sur Terre, dans la vraie vie. Hélas, rien ne pouvait leurs faire oublier leurs mésaventures du Purgatoire. Après quelques minutes, Sam et Dean rejoignirent les deux amoureux. La mine basse et le regard fuyant, l'aîné se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Ali…

- Oui hum… Désolé Dean… Pour tout à l'heure. Juste une crise. Ça va mieux maintenant.

Il respira un bon coup pour avouer.

- Non, ça ne va pas mieux. Et tout ce que tu as dit… C'est vrai. Tu as raison… Je vous ai laissé tomber, un nombre incalculable de fois. Je veux réparer mes erreurs. Laissez-moi vous aider. Si vous ne voulez pas parler, ça me va. Mais vous avez besoin de soins, vous avez besoin d'une maison ou d'un Q.G. Vous avez aussi besoin de fringues, de manger, de dormir, de vous reposer… Il faut vous requinquer et j'ai envie de vous aider à faire ça.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel pour voir s'il aimait ce plan.

- Okay Dean… De toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse s'en sortir tout seul…

Le frère parut soulagé. Alice se dirigea vers son ange toujours avec sa béquille à droite. Mais à un moment sa tête se mit à tourner, elle voyait trouble et se sentit très mal. Au bord du malaise, Dean la rattrapa à temps.

- Oulà, du calme gamine.

Complètement amorphe dans les bras de Dean, celle-ci le lorgna un moment en avouant.

- Ouais… J'crois que t'as raison. On est pas trop en état Cass et moi…

- Tu crois ? ironisa le frère.

- Faut croire qu'on a toujours était faible lui et moi…

Dean se mit à sourire.

- Pourtant j'me souviens bien d'une raclée que Cass m'a mise.

Alice lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il expliqua.

- Mouais, tu sais, quand je voulais être le vaisseau de Michael. Castiel m'a bien démonté la tronche ce jour- là. Tu t'en souviens Cass ?

Il se tourna vers l'ange qui se rappela de ce moment. Il esquissa un bref sourire. Dean porta Alice jusque dans la chambre d'hôtel pendant que Sam s'occupa de l'autre éclopé.

_Ils nageaient… Ou ils se noyaient plutôt. Dans les profondeurs de la rivière et dans les tourments des vagues, Castiel et Alice luttaient pour rejoindre la surface. Ils s'étaient lâchés la main mais se cherchèrent encore. Au bord de l'asphyxie, ils réussirent à passer la tête à la surface et respirèrent à plein poumon l'air du Purgatoire. Ils scrutèrent les alentours pour trouver la rive la plus proche. Une fois fait, ils tentèrent d'y parvenir. Mais quand on ne sait pas nager, c'est pas facile. En s'accrochant aux rochers ou en s'aidant du courant, ils purent rejoindre la terre ferme. Les amoureux s'allongèrent de tout leur long sur le bord boueux en attendant de retrouver leur respiration. _

_- Cass ? Tout va bien ? _

_- Je crois, oui… _

_Ils s'assirent tous les deux pour voir leurs états. Et découvrir que leurs jambes saignaient._

_- On a du s'écorcher contre les rochers, nota Alice. J'pense que…_

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle et son copain entendirent un bruit dans la jungle. Des branches qui craquaient. Comme si quelqu'un marchait dessus. Ils se retournèrent pour trouver la provenance du bruit. Ils se levèrent ensuite pour se préparer à lutter face à un éventuel danger. En silence, il attendirent. Derechef, un bruit. Une personne approchait. Castiel se rapprocha d'Alice comme pour la protéger, mais lorsqu'il vit celui qui venait d'arriver, il se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue._

_- Regardez ce que la rivière m'apporte… _

_Alice et Castiel reculèrent totalement paniqué face à… Dick._

_- Oh on va bien s'amuser…_

Ils s'endormirent tous comme des masses dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Le lendemain, Dean partit chercher un petit déjeuner copieux avec son Impala. Il réveilla d'abord Sam pour laisser les deux amoureux se reposer encore un peu. Vers dix heures il décida qu'il était temps de les lever. Avec douceur, il réveilla le couple qui fut légèrement paniqué. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait habitués à ce nouveau mode de vie.

- Hey les dormeurs, p'tit déj' pour vous, lança Dean.

Castiel et Alice se levèrent encore groggy et découvrir devant eux sur la table de la nourriture. Mais de la vraie de vraie. Cafés, cacao chaud, pains au chocolat, croissants, beurre de cacahuète, tartines, céréales etc… Les amoureux lorgnèrent tout ça avec envie et durent se contenir pour ne pas sauter dessus comme des affamés. Dean porta la fille jusqu'à la table, Sam s'occupa de Castiel.

- Allez-y doucement okay ? Sinon votre estomac ne va comprendre et vous allez tout vomir. Surtout avec les tonnes de médocs que vous devez prendre.

Il les laissa se restaurer et parla à Sam en privé.

- On dirait des gosses ces deux -là.

- Dean…

- Quoi ? C'est pas méchant ! Mais j'suis trop jeune pour être père.

- Dean, souffla derechef le cadet.

- Oh ça va, je plaisante. Souris un peu Sam, c'est assez déprimant ici je trouve.

Ils regardèrent Castiel et Alice déguster leur déjeuner comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient de leurs vies. Puis Sam eu une illumination qu'il expliqua à son frère.

- Hum Dean… Depuis quand les anges mangent ? Ou dorment ?

L'aîné scruta Castiel en se posant des centaines de questions. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que quelque chose clochait.

_- Non ! S'il te plait… Arrête…_

_Alice tenait son crâne pour minimiser la douleur parce que Dick la traîner par les cheveux. Le Leviathan agenouilla la fille devant lui, la tenant de la main gauche et de la droite il sortit une lame anti-ange. En parlant d'ange, il avait attaché Castiel à un arbre. Dick était bien enragé et ça allait de mal en pire._

_- Je vais te tuer, cracha t-il à la figure d'Alice. _

_Il étrangla la fille qui tentait malgré tout de se défaire de ce lien. Le monstre approcha son visage d'elle pour la toiser en la narguant. _

_- Nan, je vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Je vais te torturer… Tu t'es barré toi et ton ange déchu. Et personne n'échappe au grand Dick Roman. _

_- Attends… tenta d'articuler la fille. Je t'ai… Rien fait…. Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Toi et ton chéri, vous m'énervez à un point, tu n'imagines même pas. Votre lien d'âme sœur, votre côté « pur », vous vous sacrifiez pour sauver le Monde dès que l'occasion se présente… Vous me dégoûtez. Je vais détruire tout ça. Arracher ton cœur, arracher ton lien, te détruire de l'intérieur. A tel point que même si tu sors de ce Purgatoire, tu seras à jamais perdue, tu ne seras jamais heureuse, personne ne pourra t'aider. _

_Castiel zieuta la scène, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Non… Dick… Ne fait pas ça. Prend moi à sa place._

_Le Leviathan sourit en jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel._

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais, toujours prêt au sacrifice. Désolé Cass, mais j'en ai fini avec toi. Je t'ais arraché les ailes, y'a plus rien à détruire. Je vais m'occuper de ta fiancée… _

_- Non…. _

Après avoir été rassasiés, Dean ordonna à Castiel et Alice de prendre une douche. Il leur avait acheté d'autre vêtement. Et un nouveau trenchcoat pour l'ange. Parce que Cass sans son trench, c'est plus vraiment Cass. La fille avait droit à une robe noire assez simple mais très jolie, ainsi qu'une veste pour cacher ses bras maigres et ses blessures. La jeune fille galérait avec son plâtre ainsi que Castiel d'ailleurs.

- Dean ? fit la fille. Comment on fait avec…

L'aîné des Winchesters lorgna leurs bandages. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à ça.

- Balls… Hum… Je sais pas. Aidez-vous entre vous sous… La douche…

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain en laissant le couple à l'intérieur se dépatouiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une bouteille de whisky pour boire à pleine gorgée.

- Dean….

- Quoi ? Il est six heures du soir quelque part non ?!

Sam souffla.

- Tu comptes allez où aujourd'hui ?

- A notre nouveau Q.G. La cabane de Rufus ?

- Il nous faut de quoi s'occuper de nos infirmes.

- T'en fais pas Sam, on passera faire quelques courses avant. Je sens que ça va être dur de les remettre sur pieds ces deux -là. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversés, quelqu'un doit s'occuper d'eux maintenant.

- Et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi Dean ? Parce que tu les as laissé tomber?

- Parce que se sont nos amis…


	10. Chapitre Dix : Le lien

**Chapitre Dix : Le lien.**

Castiel sortit en premier de la salle de bain. Il aida alors les frères à plier bagages pour quitter les lieux. Bien qu'avec un seul bras valide, il n'était pas très rapide. Tout à coup, le trio entendit un énorme fracas venant de la douche. Dean courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte à la volé. Alice était allongée par terre, les yeux fermés. Le frère se dirigea vers elle pour essayer de la réveiller.

- Hey gamine !

Elle émergea difficilement en clignant des yeux.

- Dean ?

Castiel les y rejoint, suivis par Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Hum rien… Rien, rassura la fille. J'ai juste du mal avec mon plâtre à la jambe, j'ai dû tomber et…

- Oh arrête de mentir, coupa l'aîné. T'as fait un malaise pour je ne sais quelle raison. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Alice lança un regard de panique à Castiel. Lui, il savait. Dean suivit leurs regards.

- Hey vous deux ! On pige pas votre langage cérébral, vous pouvez nous briefer ?

- Dean…

- Ne commence pas sur ce ton Cass, c'est jamais bon quand tu entame tes phrases comme ça. Explique-nous !

En même temps qu'il attendait la réponse, il porta Alice dans ses bras pour la poser sur le lit. La jeune fille était complètement sonnée, comme plongé dans le coma. Castiel s'agenouilla au pied du lit pour rassurer sa fiancée, lui parler même si elle ne semblait pas écouter.

- Ali… Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. On va s'en sortir…

- Vous vous en êtes sorti! lança Dean qui écoutait. On doit juste vous remettre sur pied.

Mais Castiel lui jeta un regard à la fois en colère et triste.

- Quoi Cass ?

- Ali n'ira pas mieux, murmura t-il.

- Pardon ?

L'ange ferma les yeux et prit la main d'Alice. Dean s'avança.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Elle n'ira pas mieux ? Pourquoi ?

Il gardait toujours le silence. Le Winchester en eu marre au bout d'un moment, il attrapa son ami par le trenchcoat pour le soulever et le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'ange paniqua et pas qu'un peu, mais Dean voulait des réponses.

- Cass ?! Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant. Juste les gros titres si tu veux, sans rentrer dans les détails. Mais Sam et moi sommes inquiets, on doit s'avoir ce qu'il se passe pour soigner Ali comme il faut. Okay ?!

L'ange recula, par réflexe.

- Dean c'est… Ça s'est passé au Purgatoire lorsque Dick nous…

Il n'arrivait pas à en parler.

- Vous quoi ? reprit Sam. Il vous a torturés ?

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, fit Dean. Mais quel est le rapport avec Ali ? Pourquoi elle ne se sent pas bien encore maintenant ?

- C'est ce qu'il nous a fait qui… Interfère encore hors du Purgatoire.

- Okay… Soigne-la alors. Je sais que tu n'as pas de force mais essaye de la guérir avec tes pouvoirs.

Castiel eu la mine triste.

- Je peux pas, Dean.

- Comment ça « tu peux pas » ?

- Je n'ai plus de pouvoir, je ne suis plus un ange…

Sam et Dean se lorgnèrent. Le cadet tenta de comprendre.

- Tu n'es plus un ange ? Quoi tu… Tu es humain ou tu as juste les batteries à plat ?

- Les deux, répondit Castiel sans rentrer dans les détails.

- Et Ali elle a quoi ? reprit Dean. Cass ?!

Mais il ne répondit pas.

_Attaché à son arbre, Castiel commença tout doucement à défaire ses liens. En entendant les cris d'agonie de sa copine. Dick ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Il l'a tenait fermement par le cou en l'étranglant d'une main et il passa l'autre au travers de son torse. Le Leviathan lui toucha le cœur, pour le serrer encore et encore. La fille hurlait de douleur. Elle sentait le lien qui la tenait à son ange. Ce lien d'âme sœur, ce lien pur que Dick déchirait tout doucement. Le monstre quant à lui prenait un plaisir sadique et malsain à faire durer ce moment. En la tuant à petit feu. La fille ne pouvait plus respirer ou penser. Juste souffrir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et elle ne faisait qu'attendre en criant à la mort. Et tout à coup, après de longues minutes d'agonie, Dick arracha d'une traite ce lien précieux entre Alice et Castiel. Elle sentit l'amour la quitter, une partie d'elle s'en aller, comme si elle n'était désormais qu'une coquille vide. Pas sans âme, mais presque. Il lui arrachait la possibilité d'être un jour heureuse, de ressentir de l'amour pour Castiel ou de tout simplement ressentir la joie. _

_Dick lui arracha tout ça, lui coupa tous les liens qui faisaient d'elle une humaine. Elle ne serait ni vivante, ni morte. Ni Humaine, ni ange, ni démon. Juste une autre espèce, une enveloppe à moitié vide, une hybride perdue à jamais. Alice souffrirait pour toujours sans jamais pouvoir guérir. Tel était la torture que lui infligeait Dick. Pas une torture visible comme Castiel qui garderait sa cicatrice. Mais pour la fille tout était « à l'intérieur » là où c'était caché et là où ça le resterait. Comme un mal qui ronge et qui ne demande qu'à sortir sans toutefois y parvenir. A jamais malheureuse… Lorsque le Leviathan eut fini son travail, il laissa tomber la fille sur le sol comme une vieille poupée de chiffon. Cette dernière plongea dans un coma profond et sans rêve…_

- Castiel ! Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?!

Dean s'impatientait. Castiel baissa les yeux pour chuchoter un semblant de vérité.

- Une torture de Dick… Elle sera toujours comme ça maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Oh non, qui s'occupera de toi sinon ?! Purée Cass regarde toi, t'es juste un bébé dans un trenchcoat. Je t'ai promis que j'allais vous remettre sur pied et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Compris ?

- Compris, maugréa l'ange.

- Mais pour ça…

- Dean…

- Mais pour ça, repris le frère, faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe.

Castiel souffla un bon coup.

- Je t'ai dit, c'est Dick… Il nous a torturé et… Alice en a pâtit autant que moi mais ça ne se voit pas.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça dans le dos ? comprit Sam. Et il a fait pareil à Alice mais intérieurement, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il acquiesça.

- Okay Cass, on fait comment pour l'aider ? repris Dean.

- On peut pas…

_Castiel avait réussi à se détacher. Pendant que Dick s'amusait à maltraiter Alice, il prit une énorme branche incognito. Lorsque le Leviathan jeta la fille par terre et qu'il se retourna, l'ange le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Sonné, Dick tomba au sol. Encore en colère et en proie à l'adrénaline, Cass continua de le frapper sur le crâne. De plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que le monstre se mette à saigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de sa tête et que tout soit broyer. Une fois le Leviathan mort, Castiel courut vers Alice. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et essaya en vain de la réanimer._

_- Ali ?! Ali ! _

_Rien à faire, elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond. L'ange paniqua et scruta les alentours. Quoi faire ? Il n'y avait personne, aucun aide extérieure. Il devait se débrouiller tout seul…_


	11. Chapitre Onze : L'éveil

**Chapitre Onze : L'éveil.**

Dean conduisait sa chère Impala. Avec Sam devant et Castiel à l'arrière qui tenait Alice. Toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ils s'étaient décidés à quitter l'hôtel pour se réfugier tranquillement dans la cabane de Rufus. Leur nouveau Q.G. L'ange tenait fermement sa chérie, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. L'aîné lorgna un coup le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture.

- Cass ?!

Il lui lança son regard : « Quoi encore Dean ?! » que le frère intercepta.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Alice.

- Bien… Je crois. Elle respire encore mais ne se réveille toujours pas.

- Okay… On arrive bientôt. On trouvera un moyen de la faire émerger. Compris ?

Mais l'ange savait ce qu'il se passait.

- Cass ?!

- Compris !

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant.

_Castiel pleurait. Maintenant qu'Alice n'était plus là pour le voir, il pouvait se laisser aller sans risquer de lui faire de la peine. Toute cette accumulation ressortit à ce moment -là. Lorsqu'il tenait le corps inanimé de sa chérie dans ses bras. Elle devait se réveiller. Elle le devait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre dans ce Monde sans elle. Là, il se demanda alors comment cette jeune fille, si frêle, l'avait sauvé de Dick la première fois. Quand elle l'avait porté hors de la grotte, qu'elle avait pris soin de lui à la rivière. Alors il devait y arriver. Pour elle, pour la remercier et la sauver à son tour. Dans un effort surhumain, il prit Alice dans ses bras et s'en alla chercher un abri laissant le corps sans vie du Leviathan derrière lui._

Arrivé à la cabane, Dean prit Alice pour la poser délicatement sur un lit. L'ange le suivait de près. Une fois les valises sorties de la voiture, Sam donna les médicaments aux deux malades. Malheureusement pour Castiel, sa copine n'était pas là pour lui refaire ses pansements dans le dos. Dean se proposa et l'estropié n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sous un regard un peu honteux. Mais l'aîné n'avait pas pitié de lui et il ne voyait pas en Cass un ange brisé. Il voyait avant tout un ami et un amoureux qui avait un profond lien avec Alice.

Ils restèrent quelques heures à tout ranger, déballer, à manger et l'ange à guetter le réveil de sa chérie. Il commença à sentir la fatigue monter, ses yeux cligner, mais il tenait bon. Et il avait bien fait, parce qu'à un moment il entendit une petite voix frêle qui émergea.

- Cass… ?

Il reçut comme une décharge électrique, il se dirigea vers Alice pour lui tenir la main et la rassurer.

- Hey, je suis là puce. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle cligna des yeux

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà- vu…

Castiel sourit en comprenant la référence.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Elle voulut se lever, mais son copain l'en empêcha.

- Non, va-y doucement.

Dean et Sam avaient entendu des voix dans la chambre alors ils coururent jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille. Et la virent, pour leur plus grand plaisir, enfin réveiller.

- Ali ?! s'émerveilla l'aîné.

- Oui…

Avec l'aide de son amoureux, elle réussit à se relever tout doucement. Dean l'aida aussi. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et il avait du mal à la voir si mal en point. Tout comme Castiel d'ailleurs. Il voulait les sauver.

- On doit trouver un moyen de vous remettre sur pied tous les deux.

- Je t'ai dit… commença Castiel.

- Je sais, coupa le Winchester. Personne ne peut vous aider… Personne hein ?

Sam le lorgna.

- Tu penses à qui exactement ?

Dean les scruta tous les trois avant d'avouer.

- Crowley.

- Crowley ? reprit l'ange. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il a déjà quelque chose qu'on doit récupérer… La tablette.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit le cadet.

- Ce sont les mots de Dieu. Et les mots de Dieu ne doivent pas être détenus par des démons. Surtout que seul Kevin peut les décoder. Il faut que nous les récupérions tous les deux. De ce fait, considérons Crowley comme étant notre ennemi désormais.

Dean le considéra un moment.

- Okay, un problème à la fois. D'abord, allons manger quelque part. Je meurs de faim.

Sam sourit.

- Tu as toujours faim.

Le quatuor se retrouva attablé au « Big Gerson's » où Dean se prit un énorme hamburger, Sam, une salade et le frère commanda aussi une grande assiette de nourriture pour les deux biafrais. Tout en mastiquant son « trésor », l'aîné commença à faire un topo.

- Okay, alors Plan A : Récupérer la tablette. Plan B : Sauver Kevin. Plan C…

Mais une voix derrière leur dos le coupa pour terminer sa phrase.

- Essaye le Plan D pour « Débile ».

Ils se retournèrent et furent à la fois étonnés et choqués de découvrir Crowley.

- _Hello Boys_… il lorgna Alice. _And Girl_. Quoi de neuf dans le Monde des chasseurs ?

Avec son air de Roi de l'Enfer, il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir avec les quatre amis.

- Continuez votre repas, vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Hum…commença Sam. Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Tu heurtes ma sensibilité _Moose_, pourquoi pas commencer par me remercier hein ? J'ai quand même sauvé vos deux ingénus du Purgatoire.

Sam lorgna les autres puis lâcha.

- Okay… Merci… Mais…

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Mes oreilles ont sifflé, je me demandais encore ce que vous complotiez contre moi.

Dean esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Nous ? Mais rien du tout.

- C'est ça, rétorqua le démon. Et moi, je suis un ange. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez comme futur connerie ?

Il admira chaque personne assise avec son air sournois.

- On voit récupérer la tablette, avoua Castiel. Et Kevin. Tu n'as pas le droit de les garder !

- _Hello, King of Hell !_ Je fais ce que je veux aux dernières nouvelles.

- Nous t'en empêcherons, répliqua l'ange.

- Qui ? Tes amis ? Et toi ? Cass, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ?

Castiel plissa les yeux puis les baissa pour comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui. Il voyait enfin qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Crowley. Parce que lui pouvait l'anéantir trop facilement. Fort heureusement, il y avait les Winchesters.

_Après avoir marché durant des heures dans la forêt du Purgatoire, en faisant des pauses, Castiel trouva un endroit calme. Une sorte de toute petite grotte taillée dans un énorme rocher non loin d'une source d'eau. Il allongea délicatement Alice au sol et se mit à la recherche d'eau pour la jeune fille. Il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur lui. Une pluie allait s'abattre dans pas longtemps. Alors il se plaqua avec sa copine contre la paroi pour se protéger. Il cala la tête d'Alice sur ces genoux tout en lui parlant._

_- Ali… S'il te plait… Réveille toi._

_Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas. Ou ne pouvait pas encore émerger. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, gris, tout en secouant la tête. Comme s'il se disait intérieurement « Pourquoi Père, pourquoi ? ». Mais son Père était bien loin de ce Monde- là. Alors face à tout ceci, tout ce qu'il avait encore traversé, l'ange laissa échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait les retenir. Il restait comme ça quelques minutes, à se laisser aller tout en réfléchissant. Une de ses larmes tomba délicatement sur le front de la jeune fille. Mais l'ange n'y prêta pas attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une petite voix parler tout doucement._

_- Cass… ?_

_Il baissa les yeux avec joie._

_- Ali ?_

_Tellement soulagé, il prit Alice dans ses bras tout en pleurant de plus belle. Mais de bonheur cette fois._

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_Elle se frotta les yeux et se massa le crâne._

_- Hum… Bien… Je crois. Je sens…_

_- Quoi ? s'inquiéta t-il._

_- Je ne sais pas. Un truc à changer en moi. Je le sens dans mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas…_

_Castiel l'étreignit derechef._

_- N'y pense plus. N'y pensons plus…_


	12. Chapitre Douze : Révélations

**Chapitre Douze : Révélations.**

Toujours au restaurant, Crowley passait tour à tour de Dean, Sam, Castiel à Alice. Le Démon plongea son regard dans les deux éclopés comme pour lire à l'intérieur d'eux.

- Y'a un truc qui cloche chez vous ? Quelque chose a changé…

Dean s'inquiéta et dévisagea ses amis.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Le Démon sourit de l'ignorance du chasseur.

- Quoi ? Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Intéressant…

- Pas dit quoi ? s'inquiéta à son tour Sam.

- Et bien…

Mais Alice coupa le Roi de l'Enfer.

- NON ! Ne leur dit rien… On ne veut pas qu'ils…

Mais il se mit à sourire en avouant avec un mauvais rictus.

- C'est pour ça que c'est marrant _Darling_. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas et qu'ils veulent savoir. Je vais leur dire…

Castiel et Alice ne pouvaient pas l'en empêcher. Trop faibles pour se battre et ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! s'énerva Dean.

- _Well_… T'es deux potes t'ont cachés pas mal de chose. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que le Purgatoire change les gens. Mais eux, ils ont plus que chutés. Cass… N'est même plus un Ange. Quant à Alice… Disons que maintenant elle ne ressent plus aucune émotion…

Les frères se tournèrent vers les deux intéressés.

- Quoi ? s'écria l'aîné. Comment ça ?

- Tu vois pas qu'il détourne notre attention, s'enquit Alice. Il vous parle de ça pour pas vous parler de la tablette et de Kevin !

- Juste une seconde, reprit Sam. Comment ça, Cass n'est plus un Ange ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Alice exactement ?

- Ça suffit ! s'écria la fille.

Mais Crowley n'écouta pas.

- Vous savez, Dick a chopé ce jeune couple. Et on peut dire qu'il s'est bien excité dessus… Il a arraché les ailes de Castiel…

Secondes de silence. Dean tenta de comprendre.

- Il a… Quoi ? J'ai jamais vu les ailes…

- Personne ne voit les ailes des anges, sauf les autres anges et les démons. Dick les lui a arraché. D'où la cicatrice immense que ton pote se traîne dans le dos. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir.

Castiel baissa les yeux tandis qu'Alice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Sam ! Dean ! Vous voyez pas qu'il « divise pour mieux régner » !

- Et Alice elle a quoi ? continua Dean.

La fille souffla de désespoir.

- Oh elle, reprit le démon tout souriant. Dick lui a coupé le lien qu'elle avait avec Castiel. Ce lien d'âme sœur qui lui procurait son amour. Maintenant elle est… Vide. Incapable de ressentir la joie, le bonheur, l'amour et blabla… Juste vouée à souffrir toute sa vie…

Les deux frères regardèrent les déchus qui continuaient de fixer le sol.

- C'est vrai ? fit Dean. Vous nous avez caché tout ça ? Et on doit l'apprendre de Crowley ?

Pas de réponse.

- Hey ! Je vous parle !

Castiel leva la tête un peu en colère.

- On ne te l'a pas caché, on a juste omis de te le dire. Et tu l'apprends de Crowey parce que c'était son moyen de faire diversion.

- Comment ça ? questionna Sam.

- Il est parti, remarqua Alice.

En effet, les Winchesters scrutèrent la chaise à côté d'eux, vide.

-_ Son of a bitch !_

- Il est juste venu mettre la zizanie dans notre groupe, comprit la fille.

Une semaine passa depuis qu'Alice s'était faite torturer. Elle et Castiel vivaient dans leur grotte de fortune. Mais l'abri ne durerait pas très longtemps si les pluies incessantes continuaient. L'ange prenait soin de sa chérie. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, évidemment. Un soir devant leur petit ruisseau, la jeune fille se mit à parler.

_- Cass… Est-ce que c'est que moi qui ressens ça ou… Le Purgatoire a quelque chose de « pure »… Après tout, c'est dans le nom « PURgatoire » tu vois… _

_- Non tu as raison. C'est ici que les âmes passent avant d'aller au Paradis ou en Enfer. Autrement dit, c'est un Monde neutre. A part les Leviathans, ils étaient là les premiers et ils n'iront nul par ailleurs. Techniquement tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Et certainement pas Dean non plus. Le Purgatoire veut vous recracher. Mais c'est moins évident pour toi vu que tu es lié à moi et que je suis un ange. Ce qui fait de ma condition une cible pour toutes les créatures. Je sais pas si tu comprends._

_- Si… Si on trouve par je ne sais quel miracle, un moyen de sortir d'ici… Moi je pourrais sortir, Dean aussi mais pas toi…_

- Sérieusement ? Cass ! Alice ! Le frère aîné se sentait à la fois en colère et fort triste. Pourquoi on doit l'apprendre de la bouche du Roi de l'Enfer ?!

- Parce que c'est sa façon de nous séparer ! s'énerva Alice. Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait eu envie de te dire tout ça hein ? On ne veut pas en parler, tu comprends ?

- Je pouvais vous aider, vous écouter, vous…

- Nous n'étions pas prêt Dean, coupa Castiel. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Le Winchester baissa son regard en secouant la tête.

- Maintenant je comprends mieux l'état dans lequel vous êtes… Vous n'êtes pas juste en mauvaises formes ou fatigués. Vous êtes brisés… Comment… Dites-moi comment je suis censé m'occuper de vous maintenant ?

Alice mesura ses mots.

- Tu ne peux pas Dean. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, on ne peut pas être sauvé. Peut-être qu'on ne veut pas non plus, j'en sais rien…

Sam lorgna le couple.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne voudriez pas ?

Castiel s'expliqua, les yeux brillants.

- On mérite de mourir…

Dean les fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça « vous méritez de mourir » ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

Silence.

- Hey ! Répondez !

- Dean… gronda Sam.

Castiel et Alice avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol comme deux enfants qu'on aurait punis. L'ex-ange s'expliqua, encore.

- Dean… Ce qu'on a fait… Sur Terre lorsqu'on s'est pris pour les nouveaux Dieux ou au Paradis en tuant les disciples de Raphaël… Même si nos intentions étaient honorables, nous avons eu tort. Nous avons fait du mal, que ce soit volontaire ou non. On devait et on doit payer nos erreurs. Le Purgatoire servait à cela. Nous y sommes allés parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? coupa Dean. Vous vous êtes retrouvé là-bas comme moi parce que nous avons tué un putain de Leviathan ! On a été propulsé dans cet endroit parce qu'on faisait juste notre boulot. C'que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Tout le monde fait des erreurs Cass. Okay ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis parfait ? Au contraire ! J'ai fait des conneries et Sam aussi. Et on paye ça chaque jour de notre vie en combattant les monstres ou démons. On a pas de foyer, pas de famille, ceux qu'on aimait sont morts, on va pas mourir vieux, on a dû arrêter quatre ou cinq fois l'Apocalypse, nous sommes tous morts une fois et tous allés au Paradis, Enfer et Purgatoire. C'est bon, tu crois pas qu'on paye assez cher là ?

Minute de silence. Castiel et Alice comprenaient ce que le frère disait, mais ils avaient du mal à l'accepter.

_Une énième tempête eu raison de l'abri des deux amoureux. Egarés, ils repartirent à travers bois pour tenter de trouver un autre endroit calme et isolé. Ils errèrent encore jusqu'à ce que par hasard, ils trouvent un ruisseau. Cette même rivière où ils rencontrèrent Dean et Benny pour la première fois…_


	13. Chapitre Treize : Les larmes d'un ange

**Chapitre Treize : Les larmes d'un ange.**

Ils décidèrent de quitter le restaurant pour retourner à leur Q.G. Alice attrapa ses béquilles pour pouvoir marcher, mais le stress de la soirée la fit galérer. Dean le vit et s'enquit l'aider, mais cette dernière le repoussa gentiment. Le frère ne le prit pas mal, mais rétorqua quand même.

- Hey, je veux juste te donner un coup de main…

- J'ai pas b'soin d'ton aide, maugréa la fille.

Elle partit jusqu'à l'Impala et laissa Dean murmurer en lui-même.

- Ouais c'est ça… Tu ne veux pas d'aide, c'est pas pareil.

Le retour en voiture se passa dans un silence décourageant. Une fois arrivé devant la vieille bicoque, Castiel et Alice partirent de leur côté tels des éclopés solitaires. Sam et Dean se sentirent de trop et les suivirent un peu en retrait. Le couple entreprit de s'isoler dans leur chambre, mais le frère aîné leur barra l'accès. Il avait l'avantage.

- On doit parler.

- Dean… commença Castiel.

- Barre-toi, lâcha Alice un peu énervée.

Elle essaya de passer avec ses béquilles, mais rien n'y faisait, Dean était mille fois plus fort qu'elle. Au final, énervée et fatiguée, elle jeta ses cannes par terre et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? cracha t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il la fixa juste droit dans les yeux.

- Tu fais chier, reprit la fille.

Castiel fixait la scène sans trop comprendre. Ses yeux passèrent de Dean à Alice et d'Alice à Dean. Mais l'ex-ange se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.

- Alice, entama Dean. Je sais que c'est dur…

- La ferme, le coupa t-elle. Surtout, arrête de parler !

Mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Alice sentit la rage et autre chose monter en elle. Le frère voyait bien que ça voulait sortir, il fallait que la fille expulse ce mal-être. Il la laissa faire un petit moment.

- Dean… Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu nous as sauvés ? On ne méritait pas ça. On…

Elle leva ses yeux brillants de larmes au ciel avant d'avouer.

- On méritait pas d'aller au Purgatoire…

Le Winchester sentit que c'était le bon moment, il fit un pas vers Alice et la serra fort dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et elle éclata en sanglot. Sam et Castiel lorgnèrent cet instant avec une mine triste. La fille ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, elle pleurait encore et encore, Dean dut la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer et l'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est bien, ça va aller maintenant, murmura le frère. Je voulais juste te voir exploser un bon coup. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas garder tout ça en toi ? Même moi je pète les plombs. T'as tenu trop longtemps…

Castiel baissa les yeux, ce fut à ce moment que Dean l'attrapa par le col de son trenchcoat pour le prendre dans ses bras avec Alice. La jeune fille vidait toutes les larmes qu'elle avait contenues et Castiel se sentit enfin en sécurité. Sam observa la scène en esquissant un sourire.

Ils venaient tout juste de tuer Dick Roman. Dean, Castiel et Alice se tenaient là, devant le Leviathan en train de rire et de mourir en même temps. Un épais gluant noir coula du monstre et tout à coup, il explosa. D'instinct, le trio ferma les yeux. Et quand ils les réouvrirent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit inconnu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une immense forêt et il faisait nuit. Le frère chercha les amoureux du regard. Ils étaient en train de fixer un point dans la jungle. Dean se tourna pour voir des yeux rouges.

_- Cass…. ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ? _

_- Tu ne devines pas ? _

_Ils se scrutèrent un moment. Le frère n'avait aucune idée. Alice répondit pour l'ange._

_- C'est le Purgatoire ?… C'est ça ?_

_Castiel acquiesça. Et le frère paniqua._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait que nous avons atterris ici ?_

_- A cause de Dick. Son explosion nous a entraîné avec lui._

_- Son of a bitch ! Il est où lui d'ailleurs?_

_- Je sais pas, avoua Alice. Mais j'ai pas envie de tomber sur lui de toute façon._

_Castiel attrapa Alice par la main et s'approcha de Dean pour lui murmurer._

_- Fais attention à toi… Ici, chaque âme est un monstre. Tu ne peux pas mourir, mais tu peux souffrir. Bon courage…._

_Puis ils disparurent._

_- Cass ? Ali ?!_

_Dean inspecta les alentours mais il ne vit que ces affreux yeux rouges s'avancer vers lui._

Alice était assise sur le canapé, les béquilles à ses pieds et son deuxième paquet de mouchoirs entamé et posé sur ces genoux. Castiel à côté d'elle la soutenait moralement.

- Alors ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta Dean assis en face sur un fauteuil.

- Ouais… Ouais… Merci et… Désolée. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Les nerfs probablement.

Sam sourit.

- Ouais probablement ça ou le fait que vous avez vécu des trucs affreux pendant un an et que ça vous suit encore aujourd'hui. Sans vouloir en parler, qui plus est.

- Ouais, ça aussi, admit Alice en souriant.

Elle souffla un bon coup. Castiel reprit son sérieux d'antan.

- Maintenant, nous devrions chercher un moyen de sauver Kevin. Et de récupérer la tablette.

Dean s'ouvrit une bière et en but une grosse lampée avant de répondre.

- Et comment ? Apparemment Crowley est au courant dès qu'on cause de lui.

- On va dessiner des symboles anti-démon, expliqua Castiel. Il n'entendra pas comme ça. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de savoir par où commencer. Et comment se rendre en Enfer. Je ne peux plus vous y emmener. Est-ce que par hasard vous connaissez quelqu'un, un « monstre » ou pas, qui peut nous aider ?

Sam fit « non » de la tête, tandis que Dean avait une idée qu'il ne voulait pas trop révéler. Mais le temps pressé.

- Si… Y'a bien Benny.

Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tiens, je l'avais oublié lui, avoua Alice. T'as réussi à le ramener alors ?

Dean acquiesça.

- Comme il m'en doit une, je pense que je peux lui demander un coup de main.

Même si l'idée ne plaisait pas à Castiel, Alice et Sam, ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'accepter cette aide-là.

_L'ange et sa copine apparurent dans un autre coin du Purgatoire. A peine arrivée, Alice lâcha la main de son copain pour le réprimander._

_- Mais pourquoi tu as laissé Dean tout seul !? Ramène-nous là-bas !_

_Castiel baissa la tête._

_- Je ne peux pas… Je le mettrais en danger… Tous les Leviathans et autres monstres me poursuivent ici. Parce qu'un ange n'a rien à faire dans un tel endroit… _

_- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti sans moi ?_

_- Parce que tu sais que nous sommes liés. Ils te poursuivent aussi. Je suis désolé… _

Dean s'isola dehors pour téléphoner à son « vieil ami ».

- Allô ?

- Hey, c'est moi.

- Dean… Bah ça alors. J'croyais qu'on devait plus trop se parler…

- Ouais mais… Y'a urgence.

- Une urgence ? Comme quoi ?

- Genre celle qu'on avait au Purgatoire… Sauf que là, c'est pas des vampires ou autre monstre qu'on doit chasser et buter, mais bien le Roi de l'Enfer en personne. Ça te tente ?

Secondes de silence. Puis Benny répondit.

- Ma foi. Tu m'as aidé, je vais te rendre la pareille. Et puis j'ai jamais pu blairer ce bon à rien de Crowley alors…


	14. Chapitre Quatorze : Metatrowley

**Chapitre Quatorze : Metatrowley.**

Le lendemain, le quatuor chercha un plan d'attaque tout en gribouillant des symboles sur les murs, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Castiel jeta un regard à sa copine qui lâcha son pinceau pour prendre ses béquilles. Ils savaient qui venait. Tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée tandis que Dean ouvrit en grand la porte pour prendre dans ses bras son « pote ».

- _Hello Bro_, fit Benny.

Sam dévisagea son frère qui ne le remarqua même pas. Le vampire se dirigea vers le cadet pour lui serrer la main.

- Salut, tu dois être Sam ? Dean m'a souvent parlé de toi.

Il était bouche bée et ne trouva rien à répondre. Il bégaya juste.

- Hum… Yeah… Je suis Sam. Tu dois être… Benny ?

Le vampire acquiesça.

- Y paraît que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Ouais, on a besoin de récupérer quelques trucs que Crowley nous a pris… Enfin…. L'un d'eux on lui a donné mais bon. Donc il fau…

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que Sam se mit à tousser. En le faisant exprès, pour rappeler quelque chose à son frère. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sam lança des regards en direction de Castiel et Alice comme pour dire : « T'as pas oublié un truc là ? ». Dean passa sa tête du couple à Benny et de Benny, qui regardait le sol, au couple. Il se racla la gorge.

- Hum… _Bro_, y'a aussi Cass et Ali comme tu peux le voir. On a réussi à les ramener du Purgatoire…

Benny daigna à peine les regarder.

- Ah ouais…. C'est pas à cause de ça que tu dois récupérer un truc chez Crowley ?

Il le narguait.

- La ferme, fit Dean. C'est mon problème.

- Bah ça peut devenir le mien aussi.

- Bon tu m'aides ou pas ? reprit le frère sans toutefois monter la voix ou s'énerver.

On aurait dit même qu'ils « jouaient » à s'engueuler.

- Ouais je t'aide _Bro_. Après tout, j't'en dois une pas vrai ?

Dean lui sourit pour toute réponse. Sam jeta un regard compatissant à Castiel et Alice. Lui aussi n'allait pas aimer le nouveau pote de son frère.

_C'était leur premier jour au Purgatoire et le couple se demandait vraiment comment ils comptaient s'en sortir. Techniquement, ils ne pourraient pas « sortir » de cet endroit, mais ils allaient devoir y survivre. Pour le moment, Castiel se contentait de s'éclipser d'un coin à un autre pour échapper aux monstres. Mais toutes ces escapades le fatiguaient. Une fois de trop, l'ange tomba à terre aux pieds d'Alice. Cette dernière s'accroupit pour prendre son chéri dans ses bras. _

_- Cass… Il faut qu'on se pose. Tu ne pas continuer de t'éclipser comme ça. Tu vas te tuer !_

_Il lorgna la jeune fille, mais on aurait dit qu'il était déjà ailleurs, dans un autre Monde._

_- Cass… ?_

_Puis il ferma les yeux et s'évanouit dans les bras de sa copine._

_- Oh merde, Cass…_

Une bière à la main, les frères et Benny étaient assis sur fauteuil et canapé pour conspirer contre le Roi des Enfers. Castiel et Alice restèrent un peu en retrait sur une chaise à écouter la conversation. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à des enfants qu'on aurait punis.

- Quoi ? Tu veux tout simplement tuer le King, fit Dean à Benny.

- C'est pas c'que tu voulais ?

- Si… Enfin, d'abord récupérer nos trucs et ensuite le… J'sais pas, on peut tuer Crowley tu crois Sam ?

Le frère inspira un bon coup.

- Hum… Je sais pas. Je dirais que oui, vu que c'est un démon, on a le couteau de Ruby. Mais après, ça ne doit pas être n'importe quel type de démon je suppose.

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes, puis tous les regards se posèrent sur le couple qui n'avait pas décoché un mot.

- Hey ! Les éclopés, entame Dean. Une idée à faire breveter ?

Il fallut du temps à Castiel et Alice pour réaliser qu'on parlait d'eux.

- Hum… entama la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse tuer Crowley.

Trois paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent. Castiel repris à sa place.

- Vous partez du principe que Crowley est un démon.

- C'est le Roi de l'Enfer que je sache ! admit Benny.

Castiel ne regarda même pas le vampire pour répondre.

- Oui il est le Roi de l'Enfer sans aucun doute. Quant à sa condition de démon…

- Tu peux développer ? questionna Dean.

Alice prit le relais, elle souffla un bon coup avant de dévoiler.

- Et bien… Vous avez déjà vu pas mal de démon pas vrai ? Yeux noirs, fumée noire qui sort des corps possédés etc… ? Bon, et bien on n'a jamais vu ça chez Crowley. Cherchez bien, on ne l'a jamais vu dans un autre corps ou avec les yeux noirs. Et on dirait que ce « corps » est vraiment le sien. Vous vous rappelez lorsque Bobby essayé de retrouver son âme ? Vous êtes allés en Ecosse pour vouloir faire brûler les os ? Bon Crowley est venu les chercher, mais vous ne trouviez pas qu'il avait un air… J'sais pas, triste ? Comme s'il était attaché à eux, vous voyiez. Et puis par exemple, Ruby ne se rappelle pas de son passé, alors que Crowley lui s'en souvient très bien. Sérieusement, il a aussi trop de pouvoirs pour un simple démon. Déjà quand il était juste Démon de Croisement, il faisait déjà des choses un peu trop « grandes » pour quelqu'un de son grade. Mais là… Il arrive à ouvrir le Purgatoire et venir nous sauver juste comme ça ? Alors qu'à Castiel et moi, il nous a fallu des mois pour trouver la porte ?! On ne l'a jamais vu en présence de Death ou d'autres Archanges. Comme Gabriel, Balthazar ou Lucifer. Je suppose que c'est pour ne pas qu'ils le reconnaissent. Okay, vous allez me dire qu'il colle Castiel qui lui aussi est un ange. Mais Cass, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je pense que tu ne pouvais rien voir à ce moment- là. Tu n'as pas capté que le Trickster était en réalité Gabriel. Et du coup, on pense que Crowley se serait fabriquer sa propre « Protection des témoins » comme là fait Gaby en réalité.

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. Dean et Sam se scrutèrent en réfléchissant. Alice avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais ils n'avaient jamais mis les pièces du puzzle bout à bout pour réaliser ça.

- Okay Ali, reprit l'aîné. J'suis d'accord mais… Dans votre théorie, quel rôle joue Crowley ? Il est qui en vrai ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa fiancée avant d'avouer.

- Metatron.

- Meta… ? Quoi ?! s'exclama Sam. C'est impossible ! Comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il est besoin de Kevin pour lire la tablette alors que c'est Metatron lui-même qui l'a écrite ?

Cette fois ce fut Castiel qui expliqua.

- On est d'accord, Metatron est le porte-parole de Dieu. Mais je pense qu'à un moment donné il a perdu sa Grâce. Puni par Dieu, un peu comme Lucifer, Metatron chute en simple Humain. Une fois dans cet état, « Crowley » fait un pacte avec un Démon de Croisement. Il lui demande par exemple d'être immortel et d'avoir des pouvoirs. Et il se débrouille pour devenir le Roi des Croisements. Une fois chef de cette section, il se fait des contacts et commence à vous aider vous, les Winchesters. Pourquoi vous aurait-il donné le Colt si ce n'est pour que vous tuiez Lucifer afin qu'il puisse lui-même prendre sa place ? Et une fois Roi des Enfers, il a beaucoup plus de pouvoirs qu'avant, de contacts et des sbires à son service. Son idée est d'ouvrir le Purgatoire, parce que sa Grâce serait cachée à l'intérieur. Sinon pourquoi vouloir prendre cet endroit ? Parce que sans ça, il ne peut lire aucunes des tablettes ! Sa raison de « agrandir l'Enfer » n'est qu'une mascarade. Il se plaint déjà de devoir le gérer dans l'état où il se trouve. Il vous utilise pour faire le sale boulot et continue sa route sans se faire voir par des gens qui pourrait le reconnaître. Okay, il a réussi à ouvrir le Purgatoire. Mais lorsque je suis devenu le « nouveau Dieu » il a eu peur que je fasse n'importe quoi alors il s'est isolé et a arrêté son plan quelques temps. Quant aux pièges à démons, il fait tout simplement semblant de rester bloquer dedans. Je pense qu'il a plus de pouvoirs qu'on ne le pense. Il disait qu'il pouvait rechercher l'âme de Sam dans la cage de Lucifer. Hors, pour que je puisse moi sauver Dean de l'Enfer il m'a fallu toute une garnison d'anges et beaucoup sont morts. Ensuite il réussit à récupérer la Faux de la Faucheuse avec une trop grande facilité pour un simple Rois des Croisements qu'il était à l'époque. Sans parler la peur que les autres éprouvent envers Crowley. Et je ne pense pas qu'à la phobie irrationnelle de Meg à son égard… Bref, il est Metatron. Et la règle numéro un à ne pas oublier : Crowley ment.

Sam et Dean se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu passer à côté de ça si longtemps. Mais la question la plus importante pour le moment était : Comment vaincre le Porte-parole de Dieu converti en Roi de l'Enfer ?


	15. Chapitre Quinze : Piégé

**Chapitre Quinze : Piégé.**

Voilà qu'il fallait trouver un autre moyen de se protéger. Car les graffitis « anti-démons » ne marcheraient pas tellement sur Crowley/Metatron. Ils sortirent des vieux bouquins que Bobby avait photocopiés en bon paranoïaque qu'il était. Cela dit, il avait eu raison étant donné que les Leviathans avaient fait exploser sa maison…

- Elle est belle notre équipe, maugréa Dean en tournant une autre page.

Les autres le reluquèrent attendant qu'il développe son idée.

- Deux chasseurs déprimés, un ange déchu, une fille qui risque une attaque à chaque minute et un vampire… Jolie « Team Free Will » !

- Dean... gronda Sam.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel pour replonger dans sa lecture pas du tout passionnante. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Alice se leva avec un gros bouquin dans les bras.

- Ici ! Ecoutez : « Dans les légendes Juives, Metatron, aussi nommé Atmon, Atropatos, Lad, Sar ha-Kodesh, Sar ha-Olam ou Yefehfiah, est un ange qui porte la voix de Dieu. Il tire son origine du patriarche Henoch et est relié à Sandalphon, son alter ego féminin. Metatron est aussi appelé Yfin-Yufafin dans les légendes mandéennes. Il est présent dans le Livre d'Hénoch, qui stipule qu'il serait le plus élevé des anges et le seul à être toujours aux côtés de Dieu et donne la lumière divine aux autres. Metatron est surtout le seul à avoir pu voir Dieu. »

Silence, le temps que tout le monde assimile les informations. Puis Dean lâcha.

- _Awesome !_ Le Roi de l'Enfer est le seul à avoir parlé à Dieu. C'est d'une ironie…

- Au moins on sait comment le tuer, admit Castiel.

Mais Dean, Sam et Benny le lorgnèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

- Et bien, c'est un ange…

Voilà, ils venaient de saisir.

- Oh, fit Sam. Il suffit alors... D'une lame anti-ange, d'un piège d'huile sacrée et… Quoi c'est tout ?

Alice baissa les yeux.

- Peut-être pas… Après tout il a « muté » en Roi de l'Enfer…

- De toute façon, on ne cherche pas tellement à le tuer, réalisa Dean. Juste à le piéger, le menacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rende Kevin et la tablette. Après il fait sa vie et nous la nôtre.

_Au Purgatoire, Alice réveilla lentement Castiel complètement amorphe dans ses bras. La fille sentit quelques gouttes de pluie commencer à tomber sur elle. _

_- Cass… ?_

_Il remua doucement, cligna des yeux et fixa la jeune fille._

_- Hey… Comment te sens-tu ?_

_L'ange tenta de s'asseoir, sa copine l'y aida._

_- Je vais bien…_

_- C'est ça, bien sûr, railla la fille._

_- Alice…_

_- Cass, arrête de mentir, je sais que…_

_- Non, coupa t-il. Alice, regarde là-bas !_

_Il pointa son doigt devant lui. La jeune fille se tourna pour voir en face d'elle, au loin, une intense lumière éclatante de blanc._

Dean, Sam, Castiel, Alice et Benny préparèrent comme il se devait, toutes les pièces et autres armes avant d'appeler Crowley. Comme d'habitude, ils choisirent le sort pour invoquer un démon. Mais cette fois ils décidèrent de dessiner un autre symbole au sol pour le garder prisonnier. Une fois tout le monde en place, Sam récita l'incantation.

Ils attendirent, mais rien ne se passa.

- Hum… On a peut-être raté quelque chose ? s'inquiéta le cadet.

Dépités, ils reprirent leur petit train-train habituel. Mais tout à coup, au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, Crowley débarqua. Cinq paires d'yeux le lorgnèrent. Le « démon » analysa les personnes autour de lui.

- Désolé les gars, je suis en retard… _This is an embarrassment of riches..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil par terre et admit une évidence.

- Pas de piège à démon ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour négocier avec moi ?

Dean se leva, chercha son Zippo dans sa veste et répliqua.

- Oh que si.

Il lâcha l'objet qui tomba sur l'huile sacrée pour faire un cercle de feu autour de Crowley. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

- _Seriously ?_ Vous avez perdu la tête ma parole ! Vous avez oublié que ce truc emprisonne uniquement les anges ?!

- Ouais, on sait, avoua Sam. Nous savons qui tu es…

Crowley perdit son sourire, mais tenta de gagner du temps.

- Eclaire ma lanterne _Moose._

Castiel s'avança.

- On a découvert ton secret… Metatron.

Le « démon » fusilla l'ange du regard.

- « Metatron » ? Cass, Cass, Cass… Tu sais plus quoi inventer toi, hein ?

- Alice et moi savons mieux que quiconque que tu es forcément Metatron…

Cette fois-ci Crowley ne sourit plus. Il savait de quoi parlait Castiel. Puis Dean la ramena.

- Si on se trompe, si tu n'es pas celui qu'on pense… Dans ce cas, sors tout simplement de ce cercle sacré…

Maintenant on pouvait lire la colère sur le visage du Roi de l'Enfer. Comme aveu, il se mit à frapper des mains.

- Bravo à vous. Apparemment, il vous arrive de réfléchir, même si c'est tous les trente six du mois.

Même s'ils s'en doutaient, cet aveu fit un choc à l'équipe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna Crowley impuissant.

- La tablette et Kevin.

Le prisonnier leva les yeux au plafond.

- Non.

- « Non » ? répéta Sam. T'es pas vraiment en mesure de négocier là…

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, Crowley claqua des doigts et deux démons bien baraqués surgirent de nulle part pour se placer derrière Castiel et Alice. Ces derniers furent si surpris qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, les démons les empoignèrent avec force. Le Roi de l'Enfer avait choisi les cibles les plus faciles, sachant que Castiel avait un bras plâtré et Alice des béquilles.

- _So,_ reprit Crowley avec puissance. Si on oubliait toute cette histoire, okay ? J'vous rends vos deux éclopés et je garde mes biens.

- N'accepte pas, Dean ! s'écria Alice. Il bluffe ! Reprenez au moins Kevin !

Crowley fixa la fille. Puis il se mit à sourire.

- _Well…_ Y'a bien quelque chose qui peut se faire… J'vous rends le prophète, mais j'embarque Alice et Castiel…

- Non, rétorqua Dean.

- Pourquoi eux ? questionna Sam.

- Réfléchis girafe, tu devines pas ? Je suppose que vous savez tout de mon histoire, ma Grâce et tout ça. Où a-t-elle était caché ?

- Au Purgatoire, comprit Sam.

- Et qui connaît le Purgatoire mieux que personne ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alice et Castiel.

- Donc, voilà le deal. Vous me laissez sortir pour commencer, ou je fais tuer votre couple d'amoureux. Je vous rends Kevin et je prends les deux ingénus.

- Non, répéta Dean.

- C'était pas une question, débile.

Crowley claqua des doigts et le Prophète apparut au milieu du cercle de feu à côté du Roi de l'Enfer. Ce dernier ordonna à Kevin d'éteindre les flammes. Une fois fait, le « démon » claqua derechef des doigts puis Castiel et Alice disparurent avec les deux autres méchants.

- _So Boys…_ Je vais rien leur faire à vos deux supers potes, d'accord ? Alors laissez-moi bosser et je vous les rendrais en état… Enfin, presque dans le même état…

Il lâcha un rire sadique et disparut à son tour.

_Castiel et Alice se dirigèrent vers la lumière blanche. La pluie commença à fortement les mouiller, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent guère._

_- Cass… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Ils s'approchèrent pour découvrirent comme une immense boule étincelante. Qui irradiait d'éclat brillant._

_- Cass ? répéta la fille. _

_- C'est impossible, murmura ce dernier._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_L'ange fixa la fille pour finalement avouer._

_- C'est une Grâce._


	16. Chapitre Seize : En Enfer

**Chapitre Seize : En Enfer.**

Castiel et Alice se retrouvèrent donc aux côtés de Crowley, dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le Roi des lieux les installèrent dans une salle sombre, autour d'une grande table ronde. Il se servit un Whisky et posa la tablette devant les deux prisonniers tout en expliquant.

- C'est quand même ironique pas vrai ? C'est moi qui ai écrit ceci mais j'suis pas foutu de le lire tout ça parce que le Paternel a caché ma Grâce. Être déchu n'est pas de tout repos. Je suppose Cass, que tu es d'accord avec moi.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et but une gorgée d'alcool. Les deux amoureux ne savaient pas trop bien comment réagir face à toutes ces révélations. Castiel demanda néanmoins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour que Dieu te chasse du Paradis ?

Crowley posa son verre et nargua.

- Pas tes oignons. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard vous découvririez tout. Maintenant que c'est fait, vous allez bosser pour moi…

Il claqua des doigts et deux démons arrivèrent avec une immense carte en main qu'ils déposèrent face aux deux éclopés. Puis ils disparurent. Crowley s'avança pour expliquer.

- Voici une carte du Purgatoire. Elle n'est peut-être pas complète, mais vous allez pouvoir travailler quand même.

Alice lorgna le Boss.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Je l'ai faite faire. En chopant les monstres qui venaient du Purgatoire, je les obligeais à dessiner chacun la partie de l'endroit dont ils se souvenaient.

- « obligés » ? répéta Castiel. Tu les as torturés pour qu'il te donne leurs souvenirs sur papier ?

- Exact. Alors si vous voulez pas subir le même sort, dîtes-moi où vous avez trouvé ma Grâce.

- Qui te dit qu'on l'a trouvé ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Crowley commença à perdre patiente.

- Vous avez passé énormément de temps dans le Purgatoire. Et à en juger par votre état, vous avez dû vivre pas mal de choses là-bas… Je suis sûr que vous connaissez tous les recoins de cet endroit paumé. Et je suis également sur que vous avez dû voir pas mal de choses étranges… Une Grâce ne passe pas inaperçu, alors dîtes-moi où vous l'avez vu.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Devaient-ils donner l'information au Roi de l'Enfer ?

- Que feras-tu une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé ? demanda la fille.

- Toujours pas tes oignons.

- Si, répliqua l'ange. Si tu renais en tant que Metatron, ça concerne tout le monde. Tu étais le plus puissant des anges et vu que tu as passé le reste de ta « vie » à torturer les gens en Enfer en tant que Roi, on aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il va arriver lorsque tu retrouveras tous tes pouvoirs.

Crowley toisa à la fois Castiel et Alice.

- Demandez-vous plutôt ce qu'il va vous arriver si jamais je ne les récupère pas…

Dean était hors de lui. Il commençait à péter les plombs alors Sam s'occupa de Kevin. Il le briefa sur tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis son séjour en Enfer. Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil complice à Benny. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait parler avec Dean pour le calmer. Le vampire accepta et se dirigea vers son ami.

- Dean, hum…

- La ferme ! hurla le frère. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors la ferme. Tu n'aimes même pas Castiel et Alice alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de ce qui leur arrive hein ? Je leur ai promis de les sauver. Et là ils…

Il contenait ses larmes en poursuivant.

- Je dois les aider. C'est ma faute s'ils… J'ai pas su voir leur détresse, ils ont appelés à l'aide mais j'ai pas répondu, je ne les ai pas écouté, ils avaient une explication pour tous leurs choix mais je m'en foutais. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Et je veux réparer celles que j'ai commises.

Benny acquiesça, bien qu'étant vampire, il fut autrefois humain. Il comprenait.

- Ok… J'vais t'aider dans ce cas.

Dean le toisa.

- Pourquoi ? J'vois bien que tu les aimes pas. Ils t'ont fait quoi ?

Le vampire souffla un coup et regarda ailleurs pour finalement avouer.

- Ils me rappellent ce que je ne pourrais plus être…

- Quoi ? Déchu ? Blessé ? Perdu ?

Benny le lorgna.

- Non. Gentil, attentionné, généreux, altruiste…

Il baissa le regard.

- J'les déteste pas. J'les envie.

Dean comprenait mieux maintenant. Il ne dit rien de plus et une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, ils repartirent rejoindre Sam et Kevin.

Castiel se retrouvait ligoté à une chaise face à Crowley. Le démon avait même arraché le plâtre du bras du prisonnier. Comme ça, la torture serait plus efficace. Alice, quant à elle, était menottée à une chaise en face d'une table. Sur laquelle restait disposée la carte du Purgatoire. « Metatron » n'attendait qu'une chose : que la fille dessine l'endroit où se cachait sa Grâce. Mais Castiel avait fait jurer à Alice de ne jamais rien révéler. Si Dieu avait chassé son messager, le seul ange qui avait le droit de lui parler, c'était forcément pour une grave raison. Et toutes ces années en Enfer avaient perverti Metatron. Une fois ces pleins pouvoirs de récupérer, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Alors les deux amoureux devaient serrer les dents en attendant que leur calvaire prenne fin. Mais Crowley débutait à peine.

- Cassy, j'ai vraiment besoin de ma Grâce, je sais que tu me comprends, toi.

Le démon attrapa un tison enflammé sur sa table en inox. Il avait là toute une panoplie d'objets pour la torture. L'ange avait peur et ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, la panique le submerger et il se sentait impuissant pour protéger Alice. Crowley s'approcha, se pencha vers le détenu et lui montra son tisonnier à vingt centimètres de son visage. Tout en regardant Castiel dans les yeux, il se mit à hurler.

- Alice ! Montre- moi ce foutu emplacement où je fais un barbecue d'ange !

La fille était peut-être menottée, mais elle avait encore la possibilité d'écrire sur la carte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle dût lutter pour ne pas tout dévoiler au démon. Voyant qu'elle ne ferait rien, Crowley posa sa main sur le bras cassé de l'ange puis il appuya de toutes ces forces. Castiel cria et Alice ferma les yeux. Plus Castiel hurlait, plus le sourire de Crowley s'étira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille.

- T'entends Ali ? C'est ton chéri qui te parle là ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Si tu n'écris pas, je continue et de pire en pire…

La fille garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne pouvait même pas se boucher les oreilles. Crowley attendit quelques minutes tout en gardant sa main sur le bras du prisonnier. Puis il se releva, lorgna le tison dans sa main et le plaqua sur le cou de Castiel…

Dean interrogeait Kevin. Lui seul pouvait savoir où Crowley gardait Alice et Castiel.

- Il doit avoir des tas de garde du corps, informa le prophète. Vous n'irez pas bien loin si…

- T'occupes et dis-moi juste par où faut passer, coupa le frère aîné.

Kevin, crayon en main, griffonna un plan de fortune sur une grande feuille de papier. Sam guetta son frère, il avait peur que ce dernier ne retombe dans la folie, à vouloir tuer tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin. Pourtant, c'était à peu près l'idée qu'avait Dean en tête justement. Le prophète posa son stylo et le Winchester attrapa sa feuille avec une trop grande rapidité. Il l'analysa quelques secondes avant de fixer Kevin.

- T'es sur de toi hein ?

Il fit « oui » de la tête. Dean tendit le plan à Sam et Benny.

- Mais comme je disais, reprit Kevin, je pense que Crowley a dû piéger les lieux et les sécuriser. Vous n'arriverez jamais à rentrer si facilement.

- T'inquiètes pas, le premier qui se met au travers de mon chemin, j'le tue, avoua le plus normalement du monde Dean.

Voilà, c'est de ça dont avait peur Sam. Et à juste titre d'ailleurs, Dean reprenait la chasse… Comme au Purgatoire.

Castiel hurlait encore. Le visage en sang et en sueur, mélangé à quelques larmes, il avait les poignets à vif, la peau découpée et le bras meurtri. « Metatron » s'en donnait à cœur joie. Et Alice avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer. Elle pleurait mais rien n'y faisait. La fille voulait tout dire, mais elle tint bon… Pour son ange.


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept : Sauvetage

**Chapitre Dix-Sept : Sauvetage.**

Toujours aux mains du Roi de l'Enfer, Alice et Castiel se retrouvèrent dans un sale état. L'ange encore ligoté à la chaise, saignait de partout. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à son sang. Alice ne pouvait même pas regarder son chéri sans se sentir affreusement coupable. Elle avait les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, à deux doigts de donner à Crowley ce qu'il demandait. Ce dernier justement s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Ali ? T'as changé d'avis ? Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais tué Cass, je vais m'amuser avec toi et crois-moi, tu me supplieras de t'achever si tu n'écris rien. Avec moi, tu découvriras des tourments pires que la mort…

Elle se fichait des menaces la concernant, elle avait juste bugué sur : « une fois que j'aurais tué Cass ». Cela ne devait pas arriver. La fille réfléchissait. Mais trop longtemps au goût du Roi des lieux. Impatient, il leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa un poignard sur la table de torture et avec une rapidité déconcertante, il embrocha la main droite d'Alice. Cette dernière fut autant surprise frappée par la douleur. Le poignard transperça sa main et resta encastré dans la table. Elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever ou même bouger. La victime dirigea néanmoins son bras gauche vers sa main empalée pour tenter d'enlever la dague. Mais Crowley fut plus rapide. Il posa sa grosse patte sur l'arme tout en l'enfonçant encore plus.

- So…. Tu changes d'avis ? Tu vas rester là longtemps sinon…

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il donna un grand coup dans le poignard. Alice hurla de douleur et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Dean, au volant de l'Impala, conduisait comme un fou. Avec à son bord Sam et Benny. Ils avaient laissé Kevin au Q.G pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Eux trois allaient voir un « monstre » que le vampire connaissait. Ce dernier pourrait les emmener en Enfer. Les limitations de vitesse, l'aîné des Winchesters ne semblait pas connaître. Mais les deux autres ne disaient rien, ils comprenaient. Arrivé à destination, Benny joua les médiateurs pour négocier le voyage en Enfer. Son « ami » monstre voulait bien. A la condition que les chasseurs ne cherchent pas à le tuer si jamais il venait à disséminer des cadavres dans le pays. Dean mentit en acceptant le marché. Un jour ou l'autre, il se ferait un plaisir de le renvoyer au Purgatoire. Mais pour le moment il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. « L'ami » de Benny les téléporta donc en Enfer, dans l'antre de Crowley…

Ils n'atterrirent pas loin de la salle de torture. Mais ils se cachaient histoire de trouver un plan. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les hurlements des deux prisonniers, les nerfs de Dean furent mis à rude épreuve.

- On y va !

Il attrapa sa machette et commença à partir. Mais Sam le retint.

- Dean, il nous faut un plan d'attaque je te rappelles !

- J'ai un plan ! On attaque !

Puis il partit en direction de la salle d'agonie…

Alice suait et pleurait. Elle cherchait en vain comment s'en sortir. Et surtout comment sauver son ange. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, la douleur et la peur embrouillaient ses pensées.

- Ali… Je perds patience là.

Elle se taisait. Exaspéré, Crowley attrapa une lame anti-ange et se dirigea vers Castiel complètement amorphe sur sa chaise. Il leva le bras pour porter le coup de grâce. Alice hurla mais une voix stoppa l'élan du Roi de l'Enfer.

- J'ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Surpris, le démon se retourna et découvrit Dean le mettant en joug avec le Colt.

- Dean ! Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ? …. Oh attends, ne me dit rien… Je vais deviner… Tu viendrais pas chercher tes deux amoureux par hasard ?

L'aîné ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Crowley continua.

- Tu dois être un peu suicidaire pour venir tout seul… A moins que ton _Mooose_ ne se cache quelque part…

Sitôt dit, Sam et Benny sortirent de leur planque. Le démon toisa le nouveau venu.

- Un vampire ? Vous fricotez avec le côté obscur, _boys…_

Le vampire en question s'approcha avec son arme en main. Le cadet des frères resta aussi stoïque que Dean. L'aîné quant à lui ne se démonta pas. Il était décidé et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- On vient chercher Cass et Ali. Et si jamais tu te mets sur notre route, on te détruit. Que tu sois Crowley Roi de l'Enfer merdique ou Metatron l'Ange gribouilleur d'un Dieu qui n'existe pas…

« Metatrowley » sourit. Au fond, il aimait bien que les frères aient du cran comme ça. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Ce dernier venait de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Il lorgna alors Alice assise sans bouger, la main empalée à la table. Dean lança un regard à son frère.

- Sammy ?

Transmission de pensée. Sam prit le relais en menaçant Crowley pour ne pas que ce dernier ne bouge. Pendant ce temps, Dean se dirigea vers Castiel et Benny vers Alice. La fille avait eu un mouvement de recule face à l'aide du vampire, mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui voulait rien de mal. Juste l'aider. Dean détacha l'ange et commença à le soulever. Benny attrapa délicatement des deux mains le couteau planté. Il toisa Alice.

- A trois… Un… Deux…

Et il leva le poignard d'un coup sec pour libérer la main.

- Et le trois !? s'écria Alice.

Sa paume saignait trop, Benny chopa dans une de ses poches un bandage de fortune pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Perdant trop de sang, la fille eu la tête qui tourna. Le vampire la porta dans ses bras et Alice tomba dans un sommeil profond. Dean tenait Castiel et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers Sam qui menaçait encore Crowley.

- On a pas encore fini, lâcha Dean au démon.

- T'as même pas encore commencé, j'te signale, railla Metatron. Je trouverais ma Grâce et quand ce sera fait… Vous n'aurez nulle part où vous cacher…

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble au Q.G pour y retrouver un Kevin tout angoissé.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Pas maintenant, rétorqua Benny. Dean ! Faut les emmener à l'hôpital, on ne pourra pas les guérir, ils doivent avoir plusieurs fractures et…

- Je sais, je sais, admit le frère. Mais on ne peut pas les emmener au même hôpital que la dernière fois. Les toubibs vont poser trop de questions.

- Okay, alors le suivant.

- Il est trop loin ! avoua Dean.

- D'accord, adjugea Benny. Dans ce cas, toi tu conduis le plus vite possible, Sam restera sur le siège d'à côté pour me passer du matériel, parce que moi pendant ce temps, je serais derrière avec les deux éclopés pour les soigner du mieux possible.

Sam scruta Benny.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais les soigner ? J'croyais que tu ne les aimais pas !

Le vampire ne répondit pas, il répliqua juste.

- Bon on y va ? On perd du temps !

Kevin resta derechef au Q.G tout seul. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être à la traîne, à l'arrière, mais là, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans l'Impala pour tout le monde. Dean conduisait comme un fou, Sam jouait les infirmières de bloc opératoire tandis que Benny pensait les deux victimes. Il enlevait le sang sur Castiel, posait de la glace sur ces bleus et ces fractures, il bandait la main d'Alice, leur donnait des anti-douleurs comme il le pouvait etc… Bien que ce comportement choqua beaucoup Sam, Dean quant à lui ne trouva rien à redire. Il appuyait juste sur l'accélérateur pour arriver le plus vite possible.

- Merde, fit le vampire.

L'aîné s'inquiéta.

- Quoi ?!

Benny lorgna les blessures de Castiel.

- Ton pote a des griffures causées par une lame anti-ange…

- Et ?

- Et alors, c'est une blessure divine. Presque impossible à guérir. Les toubibs vont vraiment se poser des questions, Bro…

Dean observa son ami dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il réfléchit à leur nouveau problème puis rétorqua un peu énervé.

- Bon, on trouvera un moyen ! De toute façon, ils doivent être soignés…

Il agrippa le volant des deux mains et le serra comme un fou en murmurant entre ses dents.

- Si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose, je les tue…


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit : In extremis

**Chapitre Dix-Huit : In extremis.**

Ils arrivèrent avec précipitation à l'hôpital. Dean prit Benny à part le temps que Sam appelle des médecins.

- Tu as dit « Ton pote a des griffures causées par une lame anti-ange » or, Cass n'est plus un ange, alors ce n'est pas grave si…

Le vampire le coupa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Certes, il n'a plus de pouvoir, mais sa nature est toujours angélique ! C'est comme Sam lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'âme, il était pourtant encore Humain ! Tu comprends ?

L'aîné venait de piger oui. A ce moment deux toubibs arrivèrent pour poser Castiel et Alice sur des lits.

- Qu'est qu'il leur est arrivés? questionna l'homme en blanc tout en commençant à faire les premiers soins avec une infirmière.

Dean avait eu le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge plus ou moins potable en conduisant.

- Ils se sont fait agresser. Tous les deux tiennent une boutique en ville et je crois qu'il y a eu un braquage.

A moitié convaincu, vu qu'il n'en avait pas entendu parler, le docteur emmena les deux éclopés en traumatologie. Dean allait le suivre, mais un interne le retint.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Ils vont s'en sortir pas vrai ?

- On va faire notre possible. Nous vous tenons au courant dès que tous les examens et soins seront finis. Restez dans la salle d'attente pour le moment.

Puis il s'en alla laissant l'aîné rager tout seul.

- Ouais je sais, j'ai l'habitude ducon.

- Dean… gronda Sam.

Mais le frère continua de faire la tête en allant se chercher un café. Il repensa alors au Purgatoire, à toutes les épreuves que le couple avait traversés, ensemble dans l'autre Monde. A tout ce que les Leviathans et autres monstres leur avaient fait subir. Et alors qu'ils avaient survécu tant bien que mal au Purgatoire, ils se retrouvaient entre la vie et la mort sur Terre. Voilà qui était vraiment ironique voir même injuste. Benny sorti Dean de ses pensées morbides.

- _Hey Bro_… Comment ça va ?

- Merci au fait.. Pour ce que tu as fait pendant le trajet, fit Dean pour éluder la question. Et pour nous avoir aidé à les sauver…

- De rien… Ces deux-là… J'sais pas comment ils font, mais ils ont quelque chose d'énervant et de « mignon » à la fois…

Le Winchester se mit à sourire parce qu'il comprenait très bien.

- Ouais, leur « Je ne comprends pas » ou encore leur vision du Monde si ouvert sur les choses que personne ne connait mais si limité sur toutes les évidences et leurs côtés « Nous sommes un couple mais on se comporte pas comme un couple »… Tout ça… C'est tellement Cass et Ali. Qu'à force on s'habitue. Même si parfois c'est énervant de devoir tout leur expliquer comme à des bébés. Pourtant je dois dire qu'ils nous ont sortis de la merde pas mal de fois à Sam et moi !

Il souriait mais avait les yeux brillants en se rappelant de ça. Tout en fixant son café pour ne pas regarder Benny, il répliqua.

- Si jamais ils meurent… Je les tue !

De longues heures passèrent, où le trio faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Cette « impression de déjà vu » était belle et bien réelle pour Sam et Dean. Et cela les énerva autant que ça les rendait triste.

Le docteur qui avait pris en charge les deux tourtereaux arriva avec un dossier dans la main et la mine contrariée. Devant le regard paniqué de Dean, il rassura de suite.

- Ils vont bien. Ils sont tous les deux dans une chambre pour le moment. Ils remontent du bloc. Castiel avait une hémorragie interne qu'il fallait stopper. Quant à Alice, nous avons pu sauver sa main complètement déchiquetée par ce qu'il semble être une blessure de couteau. Nous avons observé aussi d'anciennes blessures, un bras cassé pour l'homme et la jambe pour la fille. Quand on-t-ils eu ça ? Où se sont-ils fait soigner ? Nous avons besoin de leur précédent dossier.

Dean commença déjà par tenter de comprendre ce que le toubib venait de dire au sujet du bloc opérateur. Ensuite il comprit bien vite qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans le pétrin sans aucuns papiers. L'aîné lâcha un mensonge pas très élaboré.

- Et bien… On a pas mal voyagé ces derniers temps. Nous ne sommes pas retournés au même hôpital que la dernière fois…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils leur étés arrivé la dernière fois ? s'enquit le médecin soupçonneux.

Sam lorgna Dean et il reprit à sa place.

- On a eu… Un accident de voiture…

- Et vous n'avez rien eu vous ? continua le toubib.

- Hum… On a de la chance…

- Pas eux visiblement, railla t-il. Écoutez, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. J'ai quelques idées sur ce qu'il se passe. Soit vos amis ont quelques tendances suicidaires, soit ils sont victimes de coups et blessures. Dans les deux cas, vous ou moi devons signaler ça.

Sam et Dean furent sous le choc, ne sachant quoi répondre ou quel autre mensonge inventer. Fort heureusement, le mensonge, Benny connaissait.

- Vous avez compris doc, Castiel et Alice ont eu quelques problèmes avec un groupe de personne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons prévenu la Police, tout va bien maintenant. Il suffit juste que vous les remettiez sur pied. Mais n'ébruitez pas cette sale histoire, ça a été assez difficile pour eux d'en parler et de s'en remettre…

En mettant mal à l'aise le docteur, Benny mettait aussi fin à la discussion.

- Je vois, fit le toubib gêné. Et bien je vais tout faire pour les soigner. Et vous, prenez soins d'eux.

- Vous en faites pas doc, on y compte bien informa Dean.

Le trio se dirigea vers la chambre des amoureux. Ils avaient droit à une visite de courte durée. Comme d'habitude, l'aîné des frères sentit une boule à l'intérieur de lui. Il culpabilisait de leurs sorts, même si techniquement ce n'était nullement sa faute. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la pièce des malades, une vague impression de déjà vécu repris les frères. Les deux amoureux avaient encore les yeux fermés. Benny et Dean se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille dont le lit donné sur l'entrée. L'aîné se pencha au-dessus de l'éclopée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ali… Allez espèce de bébé, réveilles toi !

Sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter. La jeune fille commença à cligner des yeux, lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand les paupières, Dean pouvait lire dans son regard une panique intense. Alice lorgna partout autour d'elle et avec une voix effrayée, elle murmura.

- Crowley…. ?

Le Winchester lança un coup d'œil à Benny, comme s'il pensait « Je fais quoi là ? ». Le vampire s'approcha de la fille en lui prenant la main de façon rassurante.

- Hey, gamine ! Regarde-nous ! C'est Dean, Sam et moi, Benny. Castiel est juste à côté de toi. Tu es à l'hôpital, tu ne crains plus rien.

Alice tenta de se lever mais ses douleurs furent plus forte que sa volonté. Dean la rallongea. La jeune fille chercha son ange du regard et le trouva endormis dans le lit d'à côté. Elle s'éclaircie la gorge et demanda.

- Qu'est que… Hum… Qu'est- ce qu'on fait ? Au sujet de… Crowley… Kevin… La tablette…

Sam plissa des yeux, comment Alice pouvait-elle penser à ça ? Il lui répondit.

- Hum… Kevin est dans notre Q.G là. Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien à craindre de Crowley. Certes, il a encore la tablette, mais personne pour la lire… Donc en théorie, nous sommes tranquilles. Vous avez besoin de repos de toute façon. Les médecins sont inquiets et nous aussi…

- Alors on va prendre quelques « vacances », décida l'aîné. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde. On fera le plein de sommeil, de bouffe, de médicaments et de pansements. Et j'vais vous faire de la rééducation aussi. Parce que là… Vous êtes éclopés comme pas permis. Alors d'abord, vous allez vous reposer ! _Capiche?_

Alice fit la moue mais répondit.

_- Yeah, I capiche._

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite voix frêle se fit entendre.

- Ali… ?

La jeune fille se tourna pour voir Castiel émerger peu à peu.

- Cass ?! Est-ce que ça va ?!

Ce dernier massa son crâne de sa main valide. Il avait mal partout et la morphine ne faisait guère effet maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

- Ouais… Je vais bien… Je crois…. Juste l'impression d'être passé sous un camion.

- C'est tout comme, railla Dean. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller maintenant.

L'ange toisa son ami.

- Il me semble que tu avais dit ça la dernière fois aussi…

Une remarque qui piqua l'aîné.

- Ouais… Et t'as raison Cass. J'avais promis de vous protéger mais j'ai raté. Okay, je le sais et je suis sincèrement désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je vous le promets. Et cette fois, je tiendrais ma promesse…


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuf : Rachel

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf : Rachel.**

Les frères et Benny restèrent à l'hôpital pour être auprès des deux amoureux. Les médecins les gardèrent en observation, ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours encore. De ce fait, Dean alla chercher Kevin. Déjà pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul et aussi pour avoir un œil sur lui et le protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Trois jours plus tard, Alice et Castiel se remettaient petit à petit mais les autres commencèrent à tourner en rond. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie toubib ne débarque dans la chambre. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vue, mais tout le monde la trouva adorable.

- Bonjour à vous, je suis Rachel, la nouvelle docteur. Je viens voir Castiel et Alice.

Elle fouilla le dossier, malgré ces gestes un peu maladroits, elle était gentille. Rachel referma le classeur et avertit.

- Et bien, je vois que vous récupérez vite. Cependant nous avons besoin de vous remettre en salle d'opération…

- Pourquoi ? s'écria Dean.

- Juste la routine. Vérifier que tout cicatrice, vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection, que votre corps supporte bien le traitement…

- Et vous avez besoin d'un bloc pour ça ? s'enquit Sam un peu sceptique.

- Oui. Il faut un environnement stérile. Juste en cas…. Bon, je vous programme pour dans deux heures, ça nous laisse le temps de tout préparer. Je viendrais vous chercher. Okay ?

Ils n'étaient pas convaincus. Elle fit un énorme sourire et s'en alla. Sauf qu'au moment où elle passa devant Kevin, sa mine joyeuse s'effaça. Mais personne n'en tint compte, trop choqués de la nouvelle.

- J'ai pas envie de retourner au bloc, pleurnicha Alice.

- Hey, ça va bien se passer, rassura Benny. C'est juste pour voir si tout se déroule comme il faut. Ensuite on pourra sûrement se casser d'ici. Et j'espère, l'odeur du sang est partout et ça commence à me démanger…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Un problème à la fois. A votre sortie du bloc, on demandera aux toubibs de se barrer, okay ?

Alice et Castiel acquiescèrent à contre cœur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Rachel se pointa de nouveau, encore toute guillerette. Un infirmier l'accompagna pour pouvoir emmener les deux éclopés. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sam et Dean en quittant la chambre. Ces derniers se mirent à sourire.

Alice et Castiel voyaient le plafond défiler sous leurs yeux, allongé sur le lit à roulette, on les trimballait de pièce en pièce. La lumière se fit de moins en moins éclatante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Ils pensaient que quelqu'un avait éteint les lumières, mais quand ils se relevèrent pour s'asseoir sur le lit, ils découvrirent où ils étaient. Et cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à un bloc. Avant d'analyser plus intensément la salle, deux personnes se jetèrent sur eux pour leur faire une piqûre. Pas le temps de réagir, les deux amoureux s'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dean apporta quatre cafés dans la chambre des amoureux pour Benny, Kevin et Sam. Ainsi que des donuts. Le prophète avait l'air un peu perdu, la tête ailleurs.

- Hey, gamin, y'a un truc qui va pas ? questionna le vampire.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas c'est juste que… Je sens quelque chose… Comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- Au sujet de Cass et Alice ?! s'inquiéta Dean.

- Je sais pas…

Mais comme pour répondre à la question, le médecin qui s'était occupé des deux infirmes, entra dans la chambre.

- Alors, Castiel et Alice….

Il leva la tête de son dossier et découvrit les lits vides.

- Bah… Où sont vos amis ?

Dean lorgna le docteur.

- Pardon ? Comment ça ?

- Ils devraient être ici et ne devaient surtout pas sortir ! Alors expliquez-moi.

Kevin, Sam, Dean et Benny se reluquèrent chacun leur tour, la mine très paniquée. Puis l'aîné se leva, angoissé et énervé.

- C'est quoi ce bordel doc ? Une nouvelle toubib, là… Hum, Rachel ! Elle est venue pour emmener nos amis au bloc. Examens de routine. C'est pas écrit sur votre foutu dossier ?!

L'intéressé analysa le dit dossier attentivement mais ne voyait rien de concluant.

- Non… Non… Et… Rachel vous dites ? On ne l'a pas vu de la journée, elle ne devait pas venir travailler aujourd'hui.

Dean tiqua, il commença à devenir furieux. Il s'approcha du médecin et prit son air menaçant, celui qu'il avait au Purgatoire.

- Vous devriez me dire tout de suite où sont Cass et Ali. Parce que vous voyez, si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Ça va saigner !

Puis il partit en courant, les autres le suivirent.

Alice et Castiel émergèrent peu à peu. En essayant de bouger, ils se rendirent bien vite compte qu'ils étaient tous deux attachés à une chaise. Les jambes allongées, le dossier à moitié incliné, sous une lampe chirurgicale et du matériel opératoire à côté. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. La panique les gagnèrent, ils tentèrent en vain de se libérer mais sans succès. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Une personne approchait.

- Rachel ? reconnut Alice. Qu'est-ce que….

Elle avait un rire sadique sur son visage.

_- Hello boy… And girl._ Désolé pour le déguisement, j'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Le visage des deux prisonniers se décomposa.

- Crowley…. comprit l'ange.

Rachel sourit de nouveau et se dirigea vers une porte de placard. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Roi de l'Enfer en ressortit. Dans son propre corps.

- Elle était dépressive cette nana, expliqua Crowley. Etant un ange je dois demander à mon véhicule la permission de le posséder. Avec cette fille, ça a été facile. Enfin bref, revenons à nous trois…

Le cœur battant la chamade, les douleurs qui revenaient un peu partout, les deux amoureux tentèrent de nouveau de s'enfuir. Sans réussir.

_- Well…_ Je sais que vous n'allez pas me donner l'endroit de ma Grâce. Ou encore moins me livrer Kevin pour qu'il traduise la tablette. Alors je passe au Plan B. J'ai trouvé un moyen de « fouiller » dans la mémoire des gens pour y trouver ce que je cherche… Bon, le seul souci c'est que vous allez perdre tous vous souvenirs après ça. Mais personnellement, je m'en fous.

Alice fit les gros yeux.

- Lobotomie ?

- Presque _Darling_, je pique juste votre mémoire pour retrouver ce qui m'appartient et vous… J'sais pas, j'en ai rien à faire. Vous oublierez tout, mais voyez ça comme une seconde chance ! Vous ne connaîtrez plus ces crétins de Winchester, vous ne saurez plus rien sur les anges ou les démons. Même mieux : vous oublierez le Purgatoire ! Vous suffira juste de trouver une jolie maison, de vous marier et de faire des mouflets. Voilà, j'vous offre une autre vie. Hey ! J'suis sympa !

Mais les deux victimes ne voyaient pas ça comme lui.

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça…

Crowley leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je ne négocie pas ! Je vais le faire. Enfin, pas moi. Un bon bourreau ne se salie jamais les mains…

Il claqua des doigts et deux hommes apparurent. Vêtus comme les chirurgiens : masques, tenues bleues, lunettes transparentes, gants etc… Et surtout, des instruments chirurgicaux dans la main. (Un genre de pic à glace et un petit marteau). A la vue de ce qu'ils les attendaient, Alice et Castiel essayèrent une dernière fois de se libérer…

_- Well,_ fit Crowley. J'vous dis adieu les enfants!

Les sbires du Roi s'approchèrent des deux victimes qui avaient les yeux exorbités par la peur.

Dean courut jusqu'au centre de surveillance de l'hôpital. Il voulait voir par où Rachel était parti en emmenant Alice et Castiel. Il suivit la fausse médecin et son faux infirmier dans le dédale de couloir grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Mais à un moment, ils disparurent. L'aîné se tourna vers le gardien.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? La porte par où ils sont passés ?

L'homme fut sous le choc, il mit du temps à répondre.

- Hum… Je sais pas, y'a rien là-bas… C'est un entrepôt désert, je ne comprends pas…

Dean se dirigea vers Benny, Sam et Kevin.

- On y va !

- Quoi ? fit le frère. Mais on ne sait pas qui on va combattre !

- Rien à faire. Et puis, j'ai ma petite idée.

- Explique, lâcha Benny.

- La seule personne qui veut la peau de Cass et Ali, la seule personne qui peut changer de corps comme de chemise et qui en plus a tiqué en voyant Kevin…. Et bien, ça ne peut être que…

- … Crowley, termina le prophète.


	20. Chapitre Vingt : The End ?

**Chapitre Vingt : The End ?**

Alice regarda avec horreur le démon qui s'approchait d'elle et de Castiel. Ils gesticulaient sur leurs fauteuils. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Les deux victimes étaient solidement attachées…

Dean repéra sur l'écran de surveillance la porte par laquelle Rachel et son acolyte étaient passés. Une fois découverte, il fit un plan dans sa tête et y courut à toutes jambes. Benny, Kevin et Sam eurent du mal à suivre le rythme du frère. Qui ne s'arrêtait jamais tout en allant de plus en plus vite dans sa course. Il ne voulait pas faillir à sa promesse…

Les deux faux chirurgiens se tenaient au-dessus des deux prisonniers. Un pic à glace et un marteau en main, ils placèrent chacun les outils à hauteur du visage pour commencer l'opération. Tout en faisant leurs lobotomies, ils devaient réciter une formule pour que les savoirs des deux victimes aillent dans la mémoire de Crowley. Ce dernier se tenait juste à côté, les yeux fermés prêt à recevoir les informations dans sa tête. Maintenant, Castiel et Alice se savaient perdus…

Dean sortit son flingue de la ceinture ainsi qu'une lame anti-ange. Il murmura quelque chose à Kevin. Le jeune homme acquiesça et recula dans un coin. Benny et Sam quant à eux entrèrent par la porte avec le frère aîné qui ouvrait la voie.

Crowley était en pleine « fouille angélique » mais quelqu'un le perturba. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut le déplaisir de voir Dean le menacer de deux armes. Lui, ainsi que le vampire et le cadet des Winchesters.

_- Boys… Again !_ Décidément vous êtes increvables, va falloir que je remédie à ce problème qui devient fort pénible…

Il analysa le trio et découvrit qu'il manquait une personne.

- Où est ce traître de Prophète ? Je lui ai fait si peur que ça en tant que « Rachel » ?

Il sourit. Dean resta stoïque en répondant.

- Non. On l'a mis à l'abri, loin de toi.

Les deux chirurgiens disparurent laissant Crowley fasse au chasseur. Mais le Roi de l'Enfer ne craignait rien.

_- So…_ On fait quoi là ? Parce que je ne compte pas abandonner et vous non plus…

Dean s'approcha avec ces deux armes en main.

- On récupère Ali et Cass pour commencer…

Les deux intéressés se trouvèrent toujours sanglés et leurs yeux étaient clos.

- Vas-y _Boy_, je t'en pries. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Enfin, pas tout, vous m'avez coupé dans mon expérience. Mais vous pouvez récupérer ce qu'il reste d'Ali et Cass…

Derechef, un sourire sadique illumina son visage. Dean quant à lui se décomposa.

_- What did you do to us ?_

Crowley fit apparaître une lame anti-ange dans sa main et il commença à se diriger vers Castiel.

- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! menaça Dean.

- Ou sinon quoi ? nargua le démon.

L'aîné se mis à sourire. Tout à coup une personne entra en trombe dans la pièce. Dean n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait là. Kevin entra, il scruta Crowley qui fut affreusement surpris. Puis le Prophète sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le jeta aux pieds du Roi de l'Enfer. En deux secondes, ce dernier disparut. C'était une « bombe anti-démon » dont Kevin avait trouvé la « recette » sur la tablette. Une fois la pièce déserte de tous ennemis, Dean et les autres se jetèrent sur Alice et Castiel. Ils tentèrent de les réveiller, ils mirent du temps mais réussirent. Les deux victimes ouvrirent peu à peu leurs yeux. Mais Dean découvrit avec horreur que du sang leur coulait du coin de l'œil.

- Cass ? Ali ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Ils ne regardaient même pas Dean, ils avaient l'air perdu au loin, comme absent mentalement. Sam farfouilla les alentours et montra un pic à glace à son frère.

- Dean… Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

L'aîné fit les gros yeux, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'évidence. Il se tourna vers Alice qu'il secoua comme un prunier.

- Hey ! Ali ! Réveille toi bordel !

Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il fit la même chose avec Castiel et obtint un résultat identique.

- Non, non, non…. _Son of a bitch !_ Vous avez intérêt à rester parmi nous !

Puis l'ange et la fille fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent tomber sur leur fauteuil. Dean se leva et les observa de haut. Les larmes aux yeux, il leur parla comme s'ils pouvaient encore entendre et comme si personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

- On a traversé tellement de trucs… Cass, t'es venu me chercher en Enfer… Ali t'es arrivé pour être notre « nouvelle petite sœur chasseuse ». On a eu le plaisir de vous voir vous mettre ensemble tous les deux. Et c'était pas gagné ! On a empêché des tas d'Apocalypse, que j'en perds le compte ! Cass a perdu ses pouvoirs, il est devenu Humain, puis Leviathan, puis un peu fou…. Vous êtes passés par toutes les phases de la création ! On a combattu ces saloperies de Leviathans et en tuant le Big Boss nous avons été expédiées au Purgatoire ! Et là, le début de l'horreur. Mais on s'est encore retrouvé. On se retrouve toujours. On se sauve toujours... J'ai pas réussi à vous emmener avec moi. J'ai fait des tonnes d'erreur, j'ai été égoïste, je le sais. J'en ai voulu à Sam, je lui reportais le poids de mes fautes. Mais c'est pas contre lui que j'étais en colère, mais contre moi-même. Vous êtes rentrés dans nos vies et vous avez tout chamboulé. En bien, évidemment. Vous ne pouvez plus repartir maintenant. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Nous sommes trop attachés à vous. Nous sommes tous une famille. Parce que la nôtre est morte. Ils meurent chacun leur tour… Maman, papa, Jess, Jo, Helen, Bobby…. Même Sam et moi sommes morts des dizaines de fois ! Et vous aussi ! Mais on a toujours survécu. Parce qu'on a quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Une famille... Et elle est là votre famille ! Cass, Ali ! C'est nous ! Sam, Kevin, Benny et moi. Nous sommes les seuls qu'ils restent. Vous devez rester aussi. On doit être ensemble, il ne peut plus y avoir de mort. Je ne supporterai de perdre à nouveau des proches…. Alors où que vous soyez, au Paradis, au pays des Bisounours ou dans un Monde parallèle, rien à faire. Vous revenez ou je vous tue !

Il laissa couler quelques larmes. Plus personne ne parla. Sam voulait raisonner son frère, lui dire que rien ne se passerait plus, que Castiel et Alice étaient partis. Pourtant, il se retint et à son plus grand bonheur. Il aurait menti sinon. Car les deux éclopés commencèrent à bouger, à remuer lentement. Dean les aida à se lever, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

- Cass ? Ali ?

Ces derniers reluquèrent Dean intensément. Comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils penchèrent la tête sur le côté. Puis ils se souvinrent.

_- Hello Dean…_

Fou de joie, le frère les prit dans ses bras tous les deux.

Ils retournèrent discrètement à leur Q.G. Benny, Sam et Kevin prenaient soin de Castiel et Alice. Sans parler de Dean qui les surveillait comme s'ils étaient fait en sucre. Les deux amoureux ne furent donc pas totalement amnésiques. Crowley n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa lobotomie. De ce fait, les deux victimes se souvirent encore de plusieurs choses. Ce fut juste quelques petits détails qui leur échappèrent de la tête de temps à autre. Rien de bien méchant. Quelques connaissances angéliques s'étaient envolés de l'esprit de Castiel, mais rien d'alarmant. Là, ils devaient surtout prendre les vacances dont Dean avait parlé. Histoire de se requinquer, parce qu'éclopés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne pourraient pas allés bien loin…

Des jours, des semaines, des mois passèrent dans cette drôle de maison. Et Dean avait raison, ils avaient une famille maintenant : Benny, les frères Winchester, Kevin et les deux amoureux. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore du boulot à faire. Comme arrêter Crowley dans ses délires. Récupérer la tablette. Mais pour le moment ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Parce que sans le Prophète, la tablette ne servait à rien au Roi de l'Enfer.

Alors pour le moment, Dean honora la promesse qu'il avait faite à Castiel et Alice. Ces deux amoureux furent plus soudés que jamais. Pour le meilleur ainsi que le pire. Le pire leur arrivant bien plus souvent !

**The End... ?**


End file.
